


Men on a Mission

by Dananickerson82



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Noah Puckerman noticed that Kurt Hummel had become a shell of himself over the past year or so, and he was determined to bring back the old Hummel. He enlists Sam  to help him out. He also remembered Dave being really into Kurt so he calls him up as well. Dave enlists Sebastian to help out as well. Things just have a way of working themselves out.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman/Sebastian Smythe/David Karofsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Men on a Mission

Noah Puckerman was a man on a mission. He was sick and tired of looking at Kurt Hummel looking so damn depressed. It was not something that Puck was used to. Kurt used to be so vivacious and spunky and a little bit snarky. Now he just sits around and mopes around, and defers to Blaine Anderson or Rachel Berry. He and Blaine even broke up and Kurt still defers to him, like he couldn’t get another guy. This wasn’t the Kurt that he had grown to care for over the years. Puck decided that something needed to be done. “Hey dude, I need your help,” Noah asked over the phone.

“What could you possibly need my help with?” Dave Karofsky asked.

“Kurt is super depressed and not acting like himself,” Puck explained. “It’s hard for me to describe, but we need to get together and see if we can do something.”

“What do you need me to do?” Dave asked.

“Can you find us a place to meet, I have an idea,” Puck replied.

“Yeah, I might bring someone to help us as well,” Dave said. “I will text you the address when I figure it out.”

“And hurry, we have a week until graduation, and I want to change things before that comes around,” Puck warned.

“I’ll go call my friend as soon as you get off,” Dave assured him.

“Alright, I’ll be waiting,” Puck said before hanging up the phone. He looked around to find the other person who needed to be on board for this. “Sam, wait up!”

The blond turned around and headed back to where Puck was standing. “What’s up dude?”

“I need your help on a project,” Puck said. “We need to make sure Kurt isn’t depressed.”

“Okay, so you noticed it too,” Sam said. “I have been watching him go downhill since I got back. What the hell happened?”

“I think I have an idea who is behind all this,” Puck said darkly.

“Two of the shortest leads we have in glee?” Sam asked warily.

“You got it,” Puck agreed. “I called Karofsky, and he is bringing in a friend. We are going to find a place and figure out what’s going on.”

“Do you know that I commented that his shirt was all kinds of sexy the other day, and he looked at me like I had three heads?” Sam asked. “He then told me that he was in no way sexy.”

“I’m pretty sure that the Hobbits are the ones putting that information in his head,” Puck said. “He thinks I’m joking around when I compliment his ass.”

“Yeah, I think we need to remind him of how sexy he really is,” Sam said. “Maybe we can watch some of the old performance he’s done?”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Puck said. “I can get Lauren to pull his old songs and performances.”

“Dude,” Sam said. “That’s so cool that she has all our old performances. “

“And she’ll definitely do this for us, because she knows there is something wrong with Kurt, and she loves that little dude.”

“So we are just waiting for Dave to get back to you?”

“Yeah,” Puck agreed.

“Then we’re on,” Sam said. “Just got to get all the stuff from Lauren.”

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dave texted a few hours later with an address and instructions to meet him the next evening. Puck and Sam gathered all the necessary videos from Lauren, on an external hard drive that they would be hooking up to Dave’s lap top when they got there. The boys drove up to what looked like a mansion. Dave greeted them outside before guiding them through the labyrinth of the house to a bedroom. There was a massive bed and a large television handing across from it. “Guys, this is Sebastian,” Dave introduced.

“Yeah, we’ve met,” Puck said, trying to figure out what Dave meant by this.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I honestly didn’t mean to blind Blaine.”

“I kinda figured,” Sam shrugged. “But why are you helping us?”

“Because Hummel is actually hot,” Sebastian replied honestly. “I know that I went after Blaine, but that was because the Warblers kept going on about him, and he said nothing about Kurt. But when I met Kurt, I more did it to piss him off – cause that’s a way hotter look on him.”

“Agreed,” Dave said. “So what did you guys come up with?”

“We are going to watch some of the old performances, and figure out how we can tell Kurt he is really sexy and that he needs to drop Blaine and Rachel like a bad habit.”

“Agreed,” Dave said. Puck held out the external hard drive and Sebastian grabbed it, hooking it up to the entertainment center.

“So Lauren wrote me a list and said we should watch them in this order, and she listed a few things that weren’t songs that I should bring up,” Puck said, pulling out a small note book that Lauren had given him.

“Who’s Lauren?” Sebastian asked, genuinely interested.

“My ex-girlfriend,” Puck said, taking out his phone and flipping through to a picture of the two of them. Sebastian was surprised to see someone of Lauren’s stature with someone who looked like Puck. “She’s such a badass.” And that’s what clicked in Sebastian’s head.

“Alright, what’s first?” Sebastian asked, toggling the options on the tablet in his hands. He climbed into the bed and Dave settled down next to him, Sam filled in the other side of the Warbler and Puck sat in the remaining spot on the large bed.

“She has on here his audition song for Glee, he was a sophomore, and fifteen years old,” Puck said. Sebastian hit the option for audition. Mr. Cellophane came playing out of the speakers and a very young looking Kurt was up on the screen. Sam and Sebastian had more than likely never seen these performances before. And Puck had a sneaking suspicion that Dave tried to sneak as many looks at Kurt that he could.

“He was so cute then,” Dave commented. “He already knew that he was better than us then, and we tried to stamp that out.”

“You apologized Bear Cub,” Sebastian reminded him.

“I know, but we did this to him in the beginning,” Dave insisted.

“Well, he is worse now after Bland than when we were throwing him in dumpsters and slushying him,” Puck said. “He was always acting like the head bitch in charge before he went to Dalton and got with Bland.”

“If I were at Dalton sooner, that would have never happened,” Sebastian vowed. “We had a counter tenor in our midst, and they gave all the songs to Blaine. How the hell was that possible?”

“The Hobbit is used to having all of the solos, and from what I’ve heard, the whole council just wanted to be in his good graces.”

“Damn Wes and David,” Sebastian grumbling. He had quite a few words to say to the former Warbler council. They were blinded by the Blaine and barely did anything different when he left and went to McKinnley.

“Alright, next she has listed the first six doing ‘Don’t stop believing’,” Puck said, looking down at the notebook. “We sang this a couple times, but this was the first time they did it. I was watching them from the back of the auditorium, and it kinda made me more interested in the club in the first place.”

“I remember you guys doing Don’t Stop for sectionals,” Dave said. “I may have been a bully and in the back ground, but I was at all of your competitions, baring Nationals Junior year.”

“Yeah, well, I believe she has those on the list as well,” Puck said. “Don’t worry dude, we aren’t mad at you anymore, Kurt forgave you and so do we.”

“Thanks,” Dave said gruffly. The video started and they all looked at the screen. Sam snorted at the ruffled shirt that Kurt decided was perfect the red shirt to wear.

“Let’s be honest, Kurt probably doesn’t own much red, it does nothing for his complexion,” Sebastian commented. “But those jeans are like the perfect fit.”

“And he was always kick ass at those acapella harmonies,” Sam said, enjoying seeing all his friends before he came to McKinnley.

“Seeing this video makes me realize how much he has changed over the years,” Dave commented. “I mean, I remember meeting him in 7th grade, when we all got funneled into McKinnley Middle, and he was so beautiful then; but then looking at him now, God he’s hot.”

“I’ll agree with Dave’s assessment,” Puck said. “He was so freaking badass, even when we were tormenting him. I remember throwing him in a dumpster one day and he just stared us all down and said ‘You’ll all work for me one day’ before landing in the trash. It took me quite a while and a lot of apologies to get him to realize that I wasn’t like that anymore.”

“Yeah, definitely took a while,” Dave agreed. “But you’re right, such a little bad ass back then.”

“Oh good lord, please tell me that you all didn’t do ‘Push It’ as a glee club, so inappropriate – and that’s coming from me,” Sebastian groaned as he peered at the notebook in Puck’s hands.

“They did, the original six,” Puck confirmed.

“What the hell?” Sam questioned.

“Rachel’s misguided attempt to attract new members to the club with a risqué song,” Puck said as Sebastian pushed play.

“Woah,” Sam muttered. “How the hell did Kurt have a crush on Finn, he danced like a zombie even then.” They all watched Kurt strut around the stage, and dance up on the girls.

“Go Kurt,” Sebastian cheered when Kurt smacked Finn’s ass. “Why the hell did he not think he was sexy?”

“Bland,” Sam said sullenly.

“You guys are going to have to explain this to me,” Sebastian warned.

“Lauren has it all written down for us, in her timeline,” Puck said. “She really loves Kurt and wants him to be back to his old self, not this shell that we’ve been dealing with lately.”

“I agree,” Dave said.

“So Lauren has on here that I need to tell you about Mercedes,” Puck said.

“What about her?” Sam asked, still remembering his lingering feelings for the chocolate diva.

“She had a massive crush on Kurt,” Puck explained. “And when he let her down about it, he spread some shit that he had a crush on Rachel. But Mercedes threw a brick through his windshield of the Navigator.”

“What!?” Sam exclaimed.

“Aretha?” Dave questioned.

“Yeah, it wasn’t crazy out there, but she definitely wanted a piece of Kurt before she knew that he was the mayor of Gay town,” Puck chuckled.

“Well, that explains why she liked Evans,” Dave said. “Similar build, but you have like an 8 pack.”

“Do not,” Sam muttered self-consciously.

“I gotta see this,” Sebastian said, grabbing the bottom of Sam’s shirt and yanking it upwards. “You have a drool worthy like 8 pack plus dude.”

“Uh, thank?” Sam said warily.

“I won’t be all up on you, unless you say that I can,” Sebastian warned.

“Down Seb,” Dave chuckled.

“You know you like those abs,” Sebastian protested. “You like mine and his are even better.”

“Well, I’m not going to disagree, but I’m not trying to make him all kinds of uncomfortable,” Dave said.

“Nah, I’m kinda used to it,” Sam said. “Puck likes to try to out muscle me, but I always win the ab’s contest.”

“True story, but he can’t beat my guns,” Puck joked, flexing his biceps. “Now what’s next? Dude, this is going to be epic, I haven’t even seen this one. Kurt, Britt, and Tina were dancing in the basement of Kurt’s first house and Burt walked in on them.”

Sebastian clicked on the next video in the list and snorted when he heard the opening strains of ‘Single Ladies’. Dave was practically drooling at Kurt dancing around in the tight lycra pants with the girls, and even he could appreciate that the girls were really fit. Puck reached down not as subtly as he thought and adjusted himself as the video ended.

“Again, I think I might strangle the hair gel Hobbit,” Sebastian commented lightly. “I know that I called him all kinds of names, but I was really surprised that he was with Blaine. Kurt wasn’t one to stand in the back ground.”

“No, he was ballsy enough to confront me,” Dave said. “And damn that was hot.”

“I even agree,” Sam said. “I miss the Kurt I first met.”

“Well, that’s why we’re here,” Puck reminded them. “We are watching to see where things fell apart and see how we can get him back.”

“That’s right,” Sam agreed. “Now what’s next?”

“Dear lord,” Puck groaned. “So we had April Rhodes come and help us out when Berry quit at one point. We had an invitational concert here. And for full confession, I had a threesome with her and Matt Rutherford.”

“Really?” Dave’s eyebrows went up. “You had a threesome at fifteen?”

“And I actually did stuff with Matt,” Puck agreed. “April got super-hot from watching us.”

“I always knew you were more than straight,” Sam commented. “I knew that you wouldn’t close yourself off from all the sex you could get from dudes.”

“Yeah, well, it was easy to hide at our school, bunch of douche bags,” Puck grumbled. “Anyway, we sang ‘Last name’ by Carrie Underwood, and she had us all dressed up in the tightest fucking jeans imaginable and cowboy hats. And she had Kurt doing dude choreography instead of girly stuff, and it looks so hot.”

Sebastian pushed play on the next video and all their jaws dropped. “Damn, they even made Finn look hot,” he commented. “And you’re ass ain’t bad either Puckerman.”

“I’ll take it,” Puck said easily.

“Dave’s been known to stare at my ass as well,” Sam said. “Santana blackmailed him into the whole Bully Whips thing because of it.”

“Dave?”

“I can’t help it, I’m an ass man,” he joked. “And it’s not like Puckerman tried to hide his sex appeal at all.”

“True.”

“Damn, you guys did awesome songs,” Sam said. “Why did Schue not continue with some more country stuff? You sound awesome.”

“Yeah, he is stuck on classic rock or up Berry’s ass,” Puck grumbled. They listened to the song and eyes tracked to Kurt every time he appeared in the video, enjoying the view of him dancing to some country. Sebastian was the only one who wasn’t really into country music, but even he could enjoy the performance for what it was.

“Damn,” Dave said. “I know he can dance, but I guess I don’t see him dancing like a dude. He gravitates to the girls.”

“That’s because we didn’t really want him to be around us in the beginning,” Puck explained. “We were bad people then. But he always felt more comfortable with the girls. And he explained it to me once. He was under the impression that all the jocks in the school thought they could catch the gay from him if he was too close to them; so he practiced distancing from all dudes at the school. We had a hard time breaking him out of that.”

“Good lord,” Sebastian breathed. “I can’t believe your school sometimes.”

“Well, Puck and I were two of the biggest bullies,” Dave pointed out. “And we changed our tune, the rest of the school just isn’t as secure in who they are like us now.”

“Yeah, you were pretty bad then,” Sam said wryly. “And you throw a mean right hook.”

“I was scared that Kurt was going to out me to the school, I’m not nearly as brave as he is,” Dave said. “And I’ve apologized numerous times for hitting you.”

“I know, just makes me remember how far you’ve come,” Sam said easily. “And we’re all dudes, getting into fist fights are like a growing up right of passage.”

“Speaking of dancing with dudes,” Puck said. “She has our first girls versus boy’s mashup. Sam, this is the one where we were all hyped up on ‘vitamins’ that Schue’s ex-wife gave Finn. Then the girls found out and took it too. Damn it was a crazy week.”

The next video started playing and Puck’s head was bobbing along with the music ‘It’s my life/Confessions part 2’. Sebastian’s eyes grew wide. Dalton didn’t tend to do mash ups. They were straight song singers. This was pretty bad ass. “Who picked what you wore?”

“Kurt,” Puck answered.

“He knew exactly what you all needed,” Sebastian commented. “And why didn’t your teacher give out more solos? Kurt, you, and that wheelchair kid needed more stage time.”

“Don’t get me started,” Puck grumbled. “Art –man is like a rap legend in the group, and Schue treated him like dirt.”

“It’s neat to see him doing things with the guys, it makes him look that much more masculine,” Dave said. “I mean, he always looks like a dude to me, but its way more pronounced when with other dude that are more butch.”

“Agreed,” Sebastian said.

“We all got disqualified from this little competition because we were on ‘drugs’,” Puck chuckled. “But then we had another competition right after. Schue and Coach Sylvester split the club and were going to pit us against each other, but it got so crazy we snuck away to the choir room at lunch and had a jam session. I didn’t realize that anyone filmed this, but we had a lot of fun doing this.”

“He looks so carefree,” Sam said. Puck’s opening notes made Dave snort with laughter as ‘Ride with me’ came over the sound system. Kurt was laughing with the group, no worries, and near some of the other guys without wincing or drawing in on himself.

“And you guys are totally musically diverse,” Sebastian commented. “You can play just about anything on a guitar Puckerman.”

“If I hear it once or twice, I can usually pick up on it,” Puck agreed. “I play guitar by ear, but I can only play piano with sheet music. It’s weird.”

“Yeah, Schue picked the least talented people to sing most of the time,” Sam grumbled. “I play guitar, Artie plays guitar and bass and drums. Santana plays violin. Brittany plays the drums. Kurt does piano, and cello. Mercedes plays piano and flute. Tina plays the harp and trombone. Mike plays the trumpet. Finn plays the drums, but he can’t dance to save his life and Rachel doesn’t play any instruments.”

“Yeah, totally don’t get it,” Sebastian said. He was so confused as to why Kurt wasn’t featured more, especially with his impressive vocal range.

“Here’s another group number, but I’m not sure why Lauren included this one,” Puck said truthfully. “We all found out that Quinn was pregnant, but she was still telling people that the baby was Finn’s.”

“And who’s baby was it?” Sebastian asked, genuinely curious.

“Mine,” Puck replied. Sebastian looked at him wide eyed. “She didn’t want me. She wanted popularity, so she was dating Finn, but when she wanted some good sexing, she came to me. And boy did she pay for that. Praying that she wouldn’t get pregnant, such bullshit.”

“Yeah, I’m still not sure I don’t want to smack her for that,” Dave said. “She was such a bitch then.”

“Still is,” Sam said easily. “But she did finally acknowledge Puck when it all came out that she was lying.”

“Alright, I need to wrap my head around the fact that you’re now a DILF,” Sebastian said as he hit play. Puck couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that. ‘Keep holding on’ played through the speakers and the four boys watched the screen. Once Puck saw Kurt do the dance lifts with relative ease, he understood why Lauren put the song on the list.

“He was so strong,” Puck said. “And no one really realized it. He would have been able to lift Mercedes in songs if we had let him. He has such grace when he does those moves, and Rachel couldn’t even complain after he lifted her for this number.”

“I get it,” Dave said. “He was solid when I used to push him against the lockers. And I used to sneak and watch him change when he was on the team; he is totally fit, but hides it under all those godforsaken layers.”

“I think if he wraps himself up in those layers that he isn’t forcing his sexuality on others,” Sam said wisely. “But I think he would be much better off if he was just simple being himself. I know he likes fashion and everything, but the hottest he has looked so far has been the black skinnies and white t-shirt with the leather jacket. Very James Dean-esk.”

“Agreed,” Sebastian said. “What’s next?”

“A battle with another diva,” Puck said. “He and Rachel were trying out for a solo, and both decided to sing Defying Gravity. And we all knew he threw the competition, but Artie convinced him to sing the song again with the high notes needed. His Dad was getting anonymous phone calls about his fag son, so Kurt decided to give up the solo so his Dad wasn’t going to be harassed by the homophobes in this town.”

“He can sing that note?” Sebastian asked incredulously.

“Yeah dude, you’ve never really heard him sing before,” Sam said. “And I haven’t even heard these songs. I didn’t transfer until his junior year.” Sebastian just shook his head and continued with the next file. His jaw dropped when he heard Kurt’s upper register.

“That’s my Fancy,” Dave commented.

“Rachel was so smug when she thought she actually won that song,” Puck said. “But we all knew he threw the competition – too bad Schue didn’t realize it.”

“Kurt got her back from what I heard,” Dave said. “Didn’t he give the girl Hobbit a makeover?”

“Scary clown make over,” Puck confirmed. “He made her look like a hooker version of Sandy from Grease.”

“We need to have pictures of that,” Sam said, laughing. “I’m gonna text Lauren to see if she can dig that up for me.”

“He did it because he had a huge crush on Finn at that point,” Puck shrugged. “But that’s around the same time of the next video Lauren posted. And no judgement, I don’t know what Schue was thinking, but it was a mash up of Crazy in Love/Hair.”

“What do you mean, no judgement?” Sam asked.

“Well, Brittany had to teach us Hairography and supposedly we needed this to help us win sectionals that first year.”

“Dear lord,” Sebastian muttered, pressing play.

“Dude, when did Tina get hot?” Sam asked. “And why the hell did they give Kurt a blond wig? Why not one of his hair color?”

“We ran out of the brunette wigs,” Puck muttered.

“Did he seriously hold a pregnant Quinn up with one arm?” Sam said, eyes wide.

“Told you he was strong,” Dave said.

“Despite the dumb concept, I’m impressed with the choreography,” Sebastian said. “And I’m super surprised that he can lift what looks like a solidly built pregnant cheerleader.”

“Yeah, she might be tiny, but she wasn’t ever light,” Puck agreed. “Muscle makes her much heavier than she looks.”

“I’ll second that,” Sam agreed.

“Next?” Dave asked.

“Yeah, this is what we did for a commercial for Mattress Land,” Puck said. “They donated money to the club so we could go to sectionals.”

“And...” Dave prompted, sensing something more.

“Well, Kurt helped me a lot with the choreography with this number,” Puck mumbled. Sebastian started the video to their ‘Jump’ music video.

“You all look so cute,” Sebastian teased. But then his jaw dropped when they started doing some gymnastics on those giant mattress trampolines. “Damn that’s hot.”

“Yeah, it was kinda hard,” Puck agreed. “Kurt, Mike, and Britt were the only ones who didn’t have a hard time with it.”

“And I just want to bash that curly haired butt chin for not featuring him more often.”

“We know,” Sam said. “And at this point, I might help you out.”

“The next video says sectionals,” Sebastian said. “But it doesn’t look like the full performance, just one song.”

“Yeah, the other two teams stole our songs, and we didn’t know until right before we went on stage. So Rachel volunteered to sing ‘Don’t rain on my parade’, and then we real quick rehearsed ‘You can’t always get what you want’ to wow the judges,” Puck explained. “We won, in any case.”

“Hit play, I love that song,” Dave chimed in. They watched the performance and sat silently. When the video went off, Dave looked at the other three. “Where was Kurt?”

“I think he was behind Finn,” Sam said.

“That’s complete bullshit, you could barely see him the entire performance,” Dave growled. “How the hell wasn’t he pissed about all this?”

“He was, but he knew that Schue wouldn’t give in to his requests to sing more or anything, so he kind of just stopped trying.”

“God, now even I want to hug him,” Sebastian groused.

“Well, I think I remember the next performance, and he was kinda cute,” Puck said, thinking about the song they sang to Schue after he was banned from Sectionals. Sebastian played ‘My Life Would Suck Without You’ and they all got a grin on their faces as Kurt was dancing around with the girls. He seemed quite happy, despite barely being seen at the major competition. “We all look so close here, but it had just come out that Beth was mine and not Finn’s. He was so mad at me, and a lot of people were on his side, but Kurt wasn’t. He believed me, and thought I should have more say with her than Quinn was letting me have.”

“He’s a good dude like that,” Sam agreed.

“Oh God,” Puck groaned. “Dave’s gonna enjoy this one. I can’t even, just play it. It’s Kurt and Mercedes, so Sam may actually bust a nut.”

“Shut up, dude,” Sam grumbled. But when the video started to play, his eyes were glued to the screen.

“Fuck, he was a cheerleader?!” Sebastian yelped, but his eyes were fixated on Kurt. “How the hell didn’t I know this? I would have thrown Bland over a bridge to get a piece of him.”

“He was a football player too, a kicker,” Dave said. “But that only lasted for the last game of the season, and he won it for us.”

“Ugh,” Sebastian groaned. “I don’t have a thing for Jocks, I swear. I could watch him like this all day.”

“Yeah, I had to stand in the back of the gym, people would have totally seen my boner,” Dave offered helpfully.

“Yeah, I never understood how he got as strong as he was,” Sam commented. “But then I realized how much he dances, and how much he works at his Dad’s shop.”

“What shop?” Sebastian asked, curious.

“Hummel Tires and Lube,” Puck said. “Kurt has his mechanics certifications. Helped me fix up my truck.”

“And mine,” Dave offered. “He’s rebuilt an engine in a junker out in the yard and sold it for a mint.”

“Holy fuck,” Sebastian breathed. “He’s a jock, cheerleader, and mechanic? Is he trying to touch on all of my kinks or what?”

“You got it bad Seb,” Dave teased.

“Like you don’t?”

“I confessed my feelings to him on Valentine’s day, if you recall,” Dave pointed out. “Kurt knows how much I like him.”

“Gah,” Sebastian groaned as he watched the end of the performance.

“I kinda figured this one would melt your brain,” Puck teased. “The next one will make you groan for a different reason. He had a huge crush on Finn and eventually got their parents together. But this was really where he started to ramp things up. He feels really bad for how blatantly he was hitting on Finn, but Finn was kind of a douche to him about the whole thing. Neither one of them was right.”

‘A house is not a home’ began to play and the boys could easily close their eyes and let the vocals wash over them.

“Beautiful,” Dave whispered.

“Mmhm,” Sam agreed.

“Hey, do you guys need a drink? I could use one,” Puck said, breaking the quiet mood. The other three nodded and Dave offered to go help him, as he knew where the kitchen was and was on the end of the bed – no need to make Sebastian get up from the middle of the pile.

“So, Sam, are you bi?” Sebastian asked bluntly.

“I guess I’m more pansexual,” Sam offered. “It doesn’t matter if it’s a guy or girl, I just like the person.”

“Make sense,” he nodded. “I don’t really think I could get aroused by a girl. I mean, Santana kinda tried once, but that was just after the slushie incident, so I’m not sure how that would have gone down anyway.”

“Yeah, she’s a bit scary,” Sam agreed. “We all dated her at one point, and she isn’t lying when she says that there are razor blades are in her hair.”

“Yeah, I’m glad we’re all on the same side now,” Sebastian sighed. “I asked her to break the Hobbit this week, while we get our shit together.”

“He will be willing to transfer back to Dalton for the remaining week,” Sam predicted. “She’s ruthless if you start fucking with someone she considers hers.”

“She didn’t see this before?”

“Kurt wouldn’t tell anyone and he is a pretty good actor,” Sam explained. “Puck seems to have a sixth sense about all this stuff, and Dave was practically in love with him, it all seems to clear to them. But once we told her, she thought about it and she agreed with us.”

“I’m glad she’s on our side this time,” Sebastian commented.

“Yeah, me too,” Sam agreed. The other two boys came back with some water bottles and a few bags of chips.

“We can order a pizza or something later, but I figured you guys might be up for a few snacks,” Puck announced. “And you can eat the damn chips Evans, it won’t make you fat overnight.”

“Let it go, I’m not as hard core manorexic anymore,” Sam grumbled.

“Dude,” Dave said. “Just come see us if you are feeling like that, I can guarantee that Sebastian will thoroughly enjoy telling you that he loves your body.”

“Totally,” Sebastian agreed. Sam nodded, feeling slightly worried about how much the other boys seemed to like his body. “What’s next?”

“Um, this was a rebel moment,” Puck said, consulting his list. “Someone made what we call the glist, listing who was popular based on how much of a badass they were. And this performance was supposed to move a few people up the list.”

‘You can’t touch this’ played on the screen and Dave started laughing.

“My goodness, the hammer pants are hilarious, even if they cling to him in just the right places,” Sam said, gasping while laughing.

“It was so bad,” Puck said. “They thought they were so cool singing that in the library. But it does remind me that he is quite athletic, it takes a lot of energy to do all those moves and he wasn’t out of breath afterwards.”

“That’s certainly impressive,” Sebastian agreed. “He was so into that song that it was kind of cute.”

“To be fair, he’s always cute,” Dave said. “But I do agree with Seb.”

“Oh no, we are about to enter the twilight zone,” Puck groaned. “I know you won’t believe this, but he did go through a period of being super jealous of Finn. Finn and Burt were getting along before he and Ms. Carol got married. Burt got to do a bunch of guy things with Finn, and Kurt didn’t want to lose his Dad, so he decided to play it straight for a week or so.”

“That’s what was up with the overalls and trucker hats?” Dave laughed. “He tried way too hard to look straight.”

“Yeah, that’s what I told him afterwards,” Puck agreed. “But he dated Brittany for a week, and I think they were even caught making out in his basement by Burt. But then he got over his shit and let loose with an awesome Broadway song.”

“But he sang something before that right?” Sebastian asked, eyes glimmering with mirth.

“Oh yeah, queue it up,” Puck said. ‘Pink houses’ began to play and the bed began shaking because Dave was holding in his laughter. Sebastian was quick to join him and even Sam was chuckling by the end of it. “Yeah, he freaked us all out that day.”

“But then he did something his normal style?”

“Yeah, I guess he realized that Burt wanted to hang with Finn instead of him for a Friday night dinner, and he took it badly,” Puck explained. “Then we got Rose’s turn.”

The music was swelling and dramatic and everything that personified Kurt. All four boys were in awe of Kurt letting his inner diva out to play. “Damn,” Sam said. “Why the hell was he never allowed to sing like that?”

“Because Schue had his head so far up Rachel’s ass that he didn’t notice anyone else, or even care,” Puck said grimly. “I wasn’t the only one who wanted others to sing, but he really doesn’t care too much.”

“How the hell is he still in charge of the club?” Dave asked.

“No idea,” Sam shrugged.

“The next song he really got to express himself,” Puck said. “I think Dave will remember this.”

“If it’s the one that I believe it is, I feel awful about it,” Dave said. “I tormented him something fierce about it.”

“He knows why you did it,” Puck assured him.

“What’s going on?” Sebastian asked.

“Theatricality week,” Puck said. “Just press play.”

Sebastian did what he was told and the music came over the speakers and Kurt’s face was up front and taking control of ‘Bad Romance’. “Dude, did they make all their costumes?”

“Rachel made hers, but Kurt made the rest,” Puck said. “He was such a bad ass.”

“And the like 6 inch heels didn’t help,” Dave grumbled. “That was so fucking hot, and I just felt terrible because of how much it turned me on.”

“Yeah, it was an interesting week, that’s for sure,” Puck agreed. “Oh God, she had to include this?”

“What?” Sam asked.

“She included the boys’ number for theatricality week,” Puck groaned. “Just hit play so we can get this embarrassment over with.”

Sam was in awe of his fellow ND’s. Sebastian and Dave were currently trying not to drool at the skin tight pants they had worn. “Dude, why weren’t you featured more?” Dave asked.

“I’m not one for the lime light,” Puck said. “I joined because of Quinn and Finn, honestly. But I made a hell of a lot more friends because of being in the group.”

“Either one of you sang with Kurt?” Sebastian asked.

“No,” Sam said glumly. “We are going to go over those stories presumably.”

“Yeah, she has them included,” Puck confirmed. “But you are definitely going to have to help me out with some of the story telling coming up. I wasn’t here for a month.”

“Why?” Sebastian asked, genuinely curious.

“I was in Juvie,” Puck said quietly. Dave was conspicuously quiet about that particular bit of information.

“So what’s next?” Sam asked, breaking the tension.

“Um,” Puck said, looking down at the notebook. “One of the most badass songs that Kurt was a part of.”

Sebastian hit play and watched the screen warily. His jaw dropped, and so did Dave’s and Sam’s. Puck chuckled to himself. No one really knew how deep Kurt’s register went unless they were around for this particular song. Their group was so bad ass during this performance, and Puck just shook his head at how young he looked and acted. That was just before Beth was born, so he had been changing, but not to the point where he was now. The Puck on the screen was just a shadow of the Puck that was currently lounging in a large bed with three other dudes, talking about how underappreciated and hot Kurt Hummel was. Puck now was an enigma.

“Hot damn,” Sebastian whispered. “How the fuck did Dalton not know that he could sing like this?”

“You got me dude,” Sam agreed. “He should have had so many more songs, especially if his range went that deep. He can sing deeper than I can, and Finn, maybe not Puck. And I don’t think I’ve ever heard Dave sing.”

“I can sing bass,” Dave confirmed. “But I’m nowhere near as good as any of you.”

“I remember you from football week,” Puck said. “You weren’t bad. Could have joined us and gotten better.”

“I honestly should have,” Dave agreed. “But I was still reeling from all the Kurt stuff and coming to terms with my own demons.”

“Agreed,” Puck said. “I get it.”

“Next?” Sebastian asked, finger hovering above the play button.

“Regionals,” Puck said. “The first song was Finn and Rachel singing ‘Faithfully’. Schue was obsessed with classic rock. So we did a Journey medley for the competition. Quinn went into labor after this performance. We lost, by the way. Totally shouldn’t have, but doesn’t really matter at this point. We still had glee next year.”

The song washed over them. Kurt was paired with Santana on this song, which made sense. They were decent dancers and on the Cheerios together, they knew how to move correctly. The songs sounded good. And ‘Don’t Stop’ definitely was better than the first two times they sang it. “You all definitely sounded great.”

“We lost to Vocal Adrenaline.”

“Enough said,” Sebastian said.

“The next song was kinda cool. We were told by Sue that Glee club would be cancelled the next year, so we all decided to sing to Schue. We chose ‘To Sir, with Love’. Then we found out we had another year. So I played guitar while Schue played the Ukelele and sang ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’.”

The song played all their intro words before the song started. “You were such a great little family,” Dave said. “It makes be a bit sad that I never just said screw it and joined you guys.”

“Kinda wish you had dude,” Puck said. “Things could have been so different.”

“Hey, so, how about a food break before we jump back into this?” Sam asked.

“That’s fine,” Sebastian said. “Let me go and see what I have in the kitchen we can make without going too crazy.”

Dave followed Sebastian out of the bedroom and left Sam to look at Puck. “Okay, we are coming up on when I came to McKinnley,” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Puck said. “I never did say thank you for helping to look out for Kurt while I was gone. No one really knew that I fended off quite a few dudes before I got sent to juvie. Then I couldn’t go up against them anymore or I would get sent back.”

“Not many people really knew you, did they?” Sam asked. “I wish I could go back and been better friends with you in the beginning.”

“I appreciate that,” Puck said honestly. “You are one of the best dudes at school. I’m glad you decided that we could be friends.”

“Of course dude,” Sam said. “Let’s go help them out and see what they’re going to feed us.” Puck nodded and followed Sam out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. The boys were getting things together to have burgers.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When the boys were done their meal of burgers, they headed back up to the bedroom and began to look at the videos from Sophomore year. “Okay, we are just going to have to go with this song,” Puck explained. “This was Schue’s version of recruiting new members, and Sam’s in this video I believe. But he looked so fresh faced and sassy here. He grew a couple inches and lost some of the puppy fat. Starting to look pretty good. I mean, his ass was always pretty nice looking, but we all had to wear these skinny pants and try to look hip hop... his ass got better with age.”

“Are you actually gay?” Dave asked, completely serious.

“I don’t discriminate against either sex when it comes to getting down,” Puck said. “I can appreciate hotness in all forms. I just don’t like to put labels on it.”

“That’s kinda of how I view myself,” Sam said. “For full disclosure.”

“Strictly gay here,” Sebastian said.

“I’m gay, but I did a lot to try to talk myself into thinking I was straight,” Dave admitted.

“You slept with Santana didn’t you?” Puck asked.

“Yeah,” Dave sighed.

“Don’t feel bad dude,” Puck said. “She is a lesbian, always has been. But she used to sleep with dudes to have like blackmail on them. Her and I used to screw around a lot before she really got serious with Brittany. I was safe.”

“Thanks man,” Dave said gruffly. “I always felt bad about it.”

“She tends to do that to people,” Sam agreed.

“But we’re tight now,” Dave said. “She is like my best female friend.”

“Agreed,” Puck said.

“Alright, now I need to see the hip hop look,” Dave said, nudging Sebastian to hit the play button. ‘New York Empire’ played over the speakers. They all started to giggle when they saw Kurt with his swoopy hair and fingerless fishnet gloves. “Good song, and I think I saw Sam be more than interested when the camera panned by him.”

“That song was so cool,” Sam agreed. “I thought it could be really cool, especially since I had just moved here from Tennessee. I was playing football already, but no one really said anything about a glee club.”

“New coach,” Puck said. “We weren’t really sure how she would take the glee club and football, so we kept quiet until we could figure things out.”

“The Bieste was totally awesome about it though,” Sam said.

“She is quite a bad ass,” Dave agreed.

“Anyone have a picture of her? A female football coach?” Sebastian asked curiously. Puck pulled up a picture that Finn had taken of them standing next to each other. Puck looked short compared to her. “Damn.”

“She’s the best though,” Puck said. “She’s my biggest cheerleader.”

“And she has a thing for Kurt,” Sam said. “She was super excited to get him as a kicker, but he wouldn’t rejoin the team.”

“My fault,” Dave admitted. “But I’m happy he is cool with me now.”

“Well, you might want to hold on to your seat for this next one,” Puck said. “Schue finally caved and let us to Brittany Spears, and it was for an assembly in front of the school. He wanted to impress Ms. Pillsbury, but we all got to sing Toxic.”

Sebastian pressed play and was shocked by the performance. Kurt was in these tight pants and white shirt. “How the hell did Bland say that he doesn’t have sexy faces?”

“Beat the hell out of me,” Sam shrugged. “Called him a baby penguin or something.”

“I want to punch him in the face on principle,” Dave grumbled.

“Join the queue,” Puck said. “Dude, you got any tissues? This next song may cause tears. I know I cried that day, not that anyone else noticed.”

“Dave, could you grab them off the desk?” Sebastian asked. Dave got them and slid back onto the bed. The video was started and Puck was correct. Dave was crying the worse. He was getting flashbacks about the way he treated Kurt during all this, especially when Burt had just had the heart attack. Puck explained the background about the song and the others agreed that Dave had his issues and that Kurt forgave him, so he needed to forgive himself. “Why the hell doesn’t he sing like this all the time?”

“He likes his songs to have meaning, and this was a huge emotional upheaval in his life. If Burt died, I don’t even know where he would have gone,” Puck said.

“I’d like to think that Carol would have helped,” Sam said. “But Finn was kind of a dick then.”

“He probably would have gone to Brittany’s house,” Puck said. “You might not know it, but they are his god parents. Brittany did mostly what Santana said, but she has always been close to Kurt.”

“Didn’t this spark the whole religion fight?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Puck said. “I mean I’m Jewish, so I prayed for Burt, but I wasn’t going to beat Kurt around the head about it. Prayer isn’t meant to be in your face to other people, making you look better. It’s about you and God and not supposed to be forced on someone who explicitly says they don’t want that.”

“Agreed,” Dave said. He grew up Catholic and all that implies.

“But we did sing at the end of the week and it’s a beautiful song, one that Lauren added to the list.”

‘One of Us’ played over the speakers and the boys let the music wash over them, watching Brittany and Santana comfort Kurt. Sam had a tear in his eye by the end.

“Burt ended up alright though,” Dave said. “Still as scary as ever.”

“True that,” Puck agreed. “Alright, these next two or three Sam can take over. It was duet’s week, and I was in Juvie, so I’m not sure what went down really. Lauren actually wrote in this book that I have to give it to Sam for a little bit.”

“She’s nothing if she’s not thorough,” Sam commented with a chuckle. Puck handed over the notebook. “I have stories to add to this shit show for a few songs. Schue asked us to do duets. Which was totally dumb because there weren’t an even number of members. If Puck were there it would have been.”

“And I totally would have sang with him,” Puck interjected.

“I know, and if I had more balls, I would have ignored all the bullshit and sang with him,” Sam lamented. “Kurt asked me to sing with him, and sent me a few links of him singing, which were really freaking good. We thought about singing ‘Under Pressure’, and I kinda got excited about it. But Finn happened. He told me that singing with Kurt would paint a target on my back about being gay – because Kurt could somehow infect me by singing with me. But I’m a man of my word. I said I would sing with him, and I was going to. Finn apparently gave Kurt so much grief about giving me hard time, that Kurt backed out of the duet and I sang with Quinn instead. I honestly thought I did something wrong, but Puck came back and told me about what Finn did. What Finn always did.”

“How the hell is Finn still walking around?” Sebastian asked. “He is such a douche.”

“Yeah, but Rachel has him and Schue wrapped around her little fingers, so they have to stay around,” Puck groused.

“So what did Kurt do?” Dave asked. “I was in a dark place, and I wasn’t as actively ‘stalking’ Kurt during all that.”

“He sang a duet with himself,” Sam said, a wry grin on his face. “Hit play and you’ll understand how awesome some of my first memories of Kurt are.”

Sebastian complied and the four of them sat back and watched. Puck was excited, since he only heard about this performance from Sam, and hadn’t seen a recording of it before. Even Sebastian got shivers up his spine for the final note. “He made that costume, correct?”

“Yeah, he made most of his costumes, and honestly, most of his clothing as well,” Sam confirmed.

“Why didn’t he apply to Parsons or FIT?”

“I don’t know,” Puck admitted. “Maybe Bland got to him and pushed him to only apply to NYADA.”

“Well, we should gather a portfolio of his costumes as well and submit for those schools,” Sebastian suggested. “His creations are badass, and he should totally develop that talent. Not that his singing isn’t amazing – but let’s be honest, he won’t get a lead because he doesn’t look like he could pass. I think he would be disappointed in the fact that he would constantly be regulated to the chorus.”

“I get it,” Dave said. “All of us can pass, but he is far too effeminate to play the leading straight guy – and I think we all know that he is still a man, but Broadway people are just going to shit on his dreams.”

“I’ll ask Lauren to help us,” Puck said reassuringly. “I got this.”

“Thanks man,” Sebastian said. “I know that I wasn’t always on team ‘Go Kurt’, I really regret treating him like I did. And now that I look back, I didn’t even want Bland. I just wanted the idea of him – I give Kurt a lot of credit for putting up with him for so long.”

“Agreed,” Dave said.

“Oh hey,” Sam said, looking down at the sheet. “I forgot about this one. He did a second duet this week, but with Rachel. And now that I think about it, he looked pretty cute.”

“Well, a lot of people look cute against Rachel,” Dave grumbled. “Little she-Hobbit.” Puck snorted. Sebastian hit play and ‘Get Happy/Happy Days are Here Again’ began to play.

“Your director is an idiot,” Sebastian grumbled. “He is a counter tenor, and his range is fantastic, and probably could be expanded with the right training. How the hell didn’t he cultivate Kurt?”

“Because his head was so far up Rachel and Finn’s asses,” Puck said simply. “And Kurt worked on his own range.”

“What?”

“He would practice at home, found some online classes that he could take through video chat and they were helping him get his range expanded. I’m pretty sure he is close to the Freddie range, so like four octaves,” Puck confirmed. “Burt gave him a basement room for a reason. He sound proofed the walls so Kurt could sing and not upset the apple cart – as it were.”

“And this further cements in my mind that your coach is a complete asshole,” Sebastian grumbled.

“I know,” Sam said. “Lauren said to give the book back, Puck.”

“Yeah, I got out after a month,” Puck agreed. “I’m glad I didn’t have to go through all that Rocky Horror bullshit.”

“Before you even ask,” Sam grumbled, taking out his phone and bringing up the picture of Kurt and then of himself as Rocky, before the board shorts.

“Damn Trouty,” Puck chuckled. “How the hell didn’t you create a sex riot?”

“We only did a dress rehearsal once, because who the hell would let high schoolers to Rocky Horror? There’s transvestites and sex scenes in it.”

“True,” Puck agreed. “But still kinda funny.”

“Agreed,” Dave said.

“So I came back during the Coach Bieste mess,” Puck said. “And I can’t believe that happened. I mean, dudes need to figure out better ways to last longer.”

“Explain,” Sebastian prompted.

“The guys were picturing Coach Bieste when they were making out with their girlfriends so they wouldn’t come early,” Puck said. “I wish I could have beat them because she didn’t deserve that humiliation.”

“And you don’t have that problem?” Sam said, eyebrow raised. “And I will have you know that I apologized and gave her a hug before all the drama went down. I felt terrible about it. I blame Finn.”

“Well, he’s got an actual problem,” Puck said. “He comes early, no matter what he does. And no, I don’t have that problem, you can ask anyone in my repertoire.”

“From what I hear, you have a problem finishing in a timely manner,” Dave said. “Santana got bitchy and was telling on everyone.”

“Yeah, well, if someone is a bit loose down there, not exactly a turn on,” Puck said drolly. “But I guess I wasn’t really attracted to them, just somewhere to dip my wick at that point.”

“So what does your song have to do with her?”

“We sang our mash-up song, which had to be songs sung by women – for the boys, and dedicated it to her, and sang it directly to her,” Sam said. The song came on and the boys enjoyed the performance. Kurt looked so carefree singing to the girls – so much more than when he interacted with the boys.

“This was after I kissed him,” Dave said. “I shoved him into the lockers and I think I broke his phone. So he came after me. He was so angry, and looked so hot. He told me that he wasn’t into chubby boys who sweat too much and will probably be bald by the time they’re thirty.”

“He was pissed off,” Puck said. “He doesn’t get that creative unless he is really mad.”

“Yeah, I figured that out,” Dave said. “And I’m pretty sure he has a jock fetish, and doesn’t want to admit it.”

“It’s totally true,” Sam said.

“Then why is he with Bland?” Sebastian groaned.

“Anderson is the only one who even remotely showed that he was interested,” Puck said. “If I had come out as pansexual or whatever earlier, he might have realized that he had more options.”

“Same,” Sam said.

“And I told him to go spy on the Warblers,” Puck lamented. “I pushed him to go see them, and he met the Hobbit there.”

“And a bunch of other Warblers,” Sebastian pointed out. “I know Nick and Jeff thought he was adorable when they first saw him.”

“I just wish I never told him that,” Puck sighed. “I was exhausted, and still trying to get back into the swing of things, and I got annoyed with his over preparedness. I told him to be useful and spy, so I could go take a freaking nap.”

“You can’t blame yourself,” Dave said. “Haven’t you been telling me that this whole time?”

“I know, but sometimes I just feel bad about it,” Puck groaned. “I would have protected him if he had stayed. I could have gotten everyone else to back off. I was the ultimate bad ass.”

“I wouldn’t have stopped,” Dave admitted. “I was terrified of him and all that he represented, so I lashed out.”

“Maybe if we knew you were gay then things would have gone differently,” Sam said. “I’m sorry that I hit you.”

“Don’t be, I needed it,” Dave said. “I know you were acting in Kurt’s best interests.”

“But I knew that violence wouldn’t solve anything,” Sam said.

“And it’s in the past,” Sebastian chimed in. “We can all learn from our fucked up mistakes and move forward – since we are trying to right some wrongs here.”

“Agreed,” Puck said. “The next song was when we had that dopey substitute Holly Holiday.”

‘Forget you’ played through the screen and the boys were cheered by Kurt’s flirty movements and apparent happiness. Sebastian clicked play on the next song without explanation and his jaw dropped. The ‘Umbrella/Singing in the Rain’ medley was awesome. “Anyone else turned on by the hot, wet Kurt?” Sebastian asked. Three other hands shot into the air.

“Ms. Holiday was kinda nuts,” Dave said, remembering the crazy blond lady.

“The next two songs are from the Wedding,” Puck said. “Then Kurt transferred to Dalton.”

Sebastian pressed play and saw the walking down the aisle performance set to ‘Marry you’. Two of the boys were enjoying the memories of that day. Even badass Puck had enjoyed making Carol’s day as special as possible. Carol had been like a second mother to him over the years. “I’m not a Wedding-gay, but that was kind of adorable,” Sebastian commented.

“Kurt is nothing if not inventive,” Dave commented.

“The next song, Finn sang to Kurt and Burt and Carol,” Puck said. “You kinda have to watch it to get it.” The song played and the boys just sat back and watched.

“That was the like one and only time that Finn played nice with Kurt,” Sam said, thinking back. “The other times he was prompted by one of us or Rachel to help him out. And I’m not sure if Kurt ever got over the Faggy lamp comment.”

“Faggy lamp?” Dave questioned.

“When Burt and Carol moved in together, they were going to make the boys share a room. Kurt designed the room so they could split it, and tried to make it seem better than the start gray that it was before. Finn decided that it was too much for him, and having to spend too close quarters with Kurt was too gay so he said the new lamp that Kurt got was a faggy lamp.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “And then Burt kicked them both out of the house. Kurt told me this story, and I’ve seen the lamp. It really wasn’t that bad.”

“Finn had gone from a tiny bedroom with cowboy wall paper to the huge basement and modern decorations,” Puck said. “He wasn’t ready for that at all.”

“I don’t blame him for not being ready,” Dave said. “But you don’t go and say something like that, especially with his Dad right there. Burt is truly fucking scary.”

“Is he really?” Sebastian asked.

“Congressman Burt Hummel can be a pretty scary dude, when he needs to be,” Sam agreed.

“But he is in Kurt’s corner,” Puck said. “Burt is a BAMF and sometimes he doesn’t even believe it.”

“That’s Kurt’s Dad?” Sebastian said, googling Burt for a hot second. “I remember when he got voted in. He came to talk to my Dad about some stuff. My Dad’s the state’s attorney.”

“Yeah, Burt is a pretty cool dude,” Sam said. “He lets me live with them when the rest of my family is still living in Kentucky.”

“That’s gotta be a story,” Sebastian said.

“And it’s later during the videos, but Kurt was instrumental in all of this.”

“Okay, I can wait,” Sebastian said. “What’s next?”

“Lauren must have had people following him or had the security cameras at Dalton hacked to get all the footage that she has,” Puck chuckled to himself. “Regardless, I’m grateful I get to see what he was up to over there.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

“The next one was an audition for a solo for the Warblers,” Puck said. “Bland was always given the solos, and the auditions were a joke apparently, just to make the other feel like they gave it the old college try.”

Sebastian hit play and they sat there in awe as they watched Kurt sing ‘Don’t Cry for Me Argentina’. You could see the other Warblers being moved by the performance. “I dissolved the council when they said that I couldn’t even audition for a solo,” Sebastian said. “I went to the school board and told them what was going on and that things might not be on the up and up. Then we audition for solos before the first competition. I got the solos, but Regionals was my idea, so they let me have the lead then as well.”

“I’m glad someone did something,” Sam said. “Kurt was so depressed when he just kept getting rejected. First here, then there.”

“It really wasn’t fair that Bland had the council in his pocket,” Sebastian pointed out. “I’m glad I didn’t actually try too hard to get with him. I’d probably still be rinsing my mouth out by his disgustingness.”

‘Hey Soul Sister’ played on the screen as Sebastian accidentally hit play, but it gave the guys a chance to see the Warblers, and Kurt was relegated to the background. Even in the New Directions, he was allowed to do more than just side step to a song. There were four sighs when the song was over and they were upset on Kurt’s behalf.

“Well, get ready to be disgusted,” Puck said. “Lauren has here a supposedly flirty duet between them, but I’m not so sure.”

‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ came playing on the screen. They could instantly see that Kurt’s interest was piqued at the start of the music, but fell when he was relegated to the girl’s part of the song. Then Blaine was chasing him around that room, Kurt was honestly trying to get away from him, not used to being close to a guy. Blaine just kept following him around, thinking he was being flirty and coy. “Why did Bland think that Kurt was just going to enjoy this flirty chasing?” Dave asked. “He was terrified of dudes, which was my fault I know, but even I knew not to be like that. Kurt looked scared to be near him in such close quarters.”

“Not completely your fault,” Puck pointed out. “But I totally see it. I can’t believe Bland was so oblivious. Thank god Schue showed up when he did. Not sure what Bland had planned for that whole thing.”

“Nothing too good from my perspective,” Sebastian commented.

“Lauren has something fun for us for the next song,” Puck said, smirking down at the notebook. “Dave better pay attention to this one.”

Dave groaned when ‘Thriller/Heads Will Roll’ came playing across the screen. The boys enjoyed watching the performance from the outside perspective. Sebastian had an amused grin on his face. “I really should have just joined glee back then when Finn asked me to.”

“I agree,” Sam said. “You do sound good when you sing.”

“Thanks,” Dave blushed, still not used to other dudes complimenting him.

“Bear cub, you sing?” Sebastian asked.

“A little bit,” Dave said.

“Dude’s a crooner,” Puck said, throwing Dave under the bus.

“We’re going to be listening to you later then,” Sebastian said before looking at Puck for the next song.

“Um, spontaneous Warbler number,” Puck said, looking at the notebook. ‘Bills, Bills, Bills’ played and they watched the screen. Kurt seemed a bit flirty in the beginning but then much less so by the end of the song. “They are trying their hardest to make him conform. It breaks my heart.”

“Yeah, definitely not made to stand out at an all-boys private school,” Sebastian said. “No personality is really allowed, just academics and country club life style.”

“Not a place for Kurt,” Sam agreed. Sam leaned over and looked at the notebook and saw what was next. “I remember this next one. Quinn had just cheated on me with Finn, and I was starting to try and date Santana. Kurt put together this whole Lonely Heart’s Club dinner at Breadstix.”

‘Silly Love Songs’ played over the screen and Dave looked confused. “Didn’t you say Kurt organized this?”

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“And doesn’t he love the Beatles and all things Beatles adjacent?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

“Then why the fuck did Bland take over?”

“You got me beat on that,” Sam said. “I wasn’t happy that he was pushed to the back once again.”

“Gah,” Dave groaned. “My Fancy wouldn’t have let some prep school loser push him around like this.”

“He was brainwashed,” Puck said. “That’s the only explanation.”

“So Bland got him to conform and become less of himself so Bland could control him and his emotions,” Sebastian posited. “Damn, I hate him even more now.”

“You’re gonna want to hold that thought,” Puck said. “Next song up is when Bland said he didn’t have sexy faces.”

“Kurt is super sexy,” Dave said, confused. “What the hell did all that mean?”

“I guess Bland didn’t think Kurt was attractive,” Sam said. “I guess they had a conversation, but then Bland went and talked to Burt and asked him to give Kurt the sex talk.”

“And this was after little dude got drunk and made out with Rachel at that party,” Puck pointed out.

“And now my hatred is completely justified,” Sebastian groaned. He hit play and ‘Animal’ came on the screen. The boys watched, and confusion washed over their faces through the entire song. “He was trying to be sexy.”

“Yeah, trying too hard,” Dave commented.

“He doesn’t need to try,” Sam said.

“He is sexy normally,” Puck agreed. “I think someone couldn’t see what we see and made him try different things. They obviously didn’t work.”

“Yeah, I’m still reeling,” Sebastian said. “Bland doesn’t have a pot to piss in; he looks totally constipated when he sings.”

“Lauren has another Warbler number, but I don’t think I want to watch Kurt sit in the background,” Puck said. “The one after is one that I’m looking forward to seeing. Unfortunately they gave him a bird to take care of – which was incredibly dumb, since Kurt’s not really a pet person – and the bird died. Kurt was so upset by this, he crashed a practice and sang ‘Blackbird’ for them.”

“Really?” Dave asked. “I love that song.”

“I wanna hear it, not just about it second hand,” Puck agreed. “I think the tissues might be needed for this one as well.”

Sebastian hit play and got the video started. He was in awe. How could he sing through the tears so well? There were simply no words. Sebastian looked at Blaine during the number and realized something. “He was looking around and saw that the other Warblers loved Kurt,” Sebastian said. “That’s why Blaine decided Kurt was worth his time. He realized that other noticed him and wanted to isolate Kurt as well.”

“Mother fucker,” Dave growled. “He absolutely did.”

“And that’s why he let Kurt sing a duet with him for Regionals,” Sam said.

“They weren’t going to win,” Puck said. “But that was a dick move, and that’s coming from me.”

“We need to see these videos through to the end,” Dave said firmly. “Then we can come up with ways to get rid of the Hobbit.”

“Agreed,” the other boys agreed. Sebastian hit play and they saw the ‘Candles’ song, followed by ‘Raise your Glass’.” Kurt sounded great, but they should have rearranged things so they have equal high and low notes,” Sebastian commented. “And the other song was so far removed from Candles that I don’t even know where they were trying to go with it.”

“Yeah, the ND’s – and we wrote our own songs – at least had a theme to our music, and I’m pretty sure that’s why we won,” Puck said.

“Kurt came back after that,” Sam said. “When we did that acceptance lesson, that’s when Kurt transferred back. And he looked so hot, kinda of back to the way he was.”

Sebastian hit play on the next song and saw what Sam was talking about. Kurt said ‘As if We Never Said Goodbye’. “And yet again I ask, what are you guys doing not featuring him? That song was amazing!”

“He loves to be in the spotlight, but rarely does he get it because of Rachel and Bland,” Puck said. “He was so happy to be back.”

“Then I got to form the Bully Whips, and we went around escorting Kurt to and from classes, and I was dating Santana,” Dave said. “It wasn’t a great time in my life, but I guess he was safe to come back and it was really nice to see him every day again.”

“We did a mall trip and he organized an entire flash mob for Rachel. A girl who he wasn’t really all that fond if, but realized that he needed to get her back on track for Nationals,” Puck said. “And he wore the tightest fucking red pants for the show.”

Ducksauce’s ‘Barbara Streisand blared from the speakers and the boys were laughing and giggling along with the music. Kurt was the one instrumental in all of the planning, and the fact that he did in fact pull this off in a mall in Ohio was truly spectacular.

“Oh, this next one was the best song that we did all year,” Puck said, a smile on his face. “We did Born this Way.”

Sebastian hit play and the song washed over them. This was some of the most confident performing that the boys remembered seeing. “Sweet Jesus,” Dave groaned as he watched Kurt rub his hands all over his body. “It’s criminal how good he looks.”

“And you didn’t have to dance with him,” Sam said, with Puck nodding along.

“He was very distracting,” Puck agreed.

“No, I was stuck in the audience with Santana – and she was protesting the song because she was pissed at herself for not coming out and being with Brittany,” Dave said. “I liked your shirts though.”

“Well, my stupid has gotten me in quite a bit of trouble so far over the years,” Puck said ruefully.

“And Santana forever named me Trouty mouth, so that just kinda stuck,” Sam said. “And I’ve just embraced the large lips. They’ve served me quite well so far, for both genders.”

“Yeah they do,” Puck said, chuckling. He looked down at the notebook and then looked at Dave. “You’re up.”

“Is it really at that point already?” Dave sighed. “Alright, we had prom junior year. And the jack asses at McKinnley thought it would be hilarious to vote me Prom King – which I was in the running for because Santana made me run. The rest of the kids thought it would be great to embarrass Kurt by electing him Prom Queen.”

“They actually said that he was voted Queen? Out loud?” Sebastian asked, shocked beyond belief.

“Well Figgins was an asshole principal,” Puck commented. “He even crowned him. He ran out and eventually came back in, held his head high, and accepted his crown.”

“I wouldn’t dance with him though,” Dave said gruffly. “I wasn’t anywhere near ready to come out yet.”

“No one blames you dude,” Puck said. “The puck heads thought it was a great joke, but it all backfired on them because Kurt came back and made them eat their words.”

“Yeah, Kurt was better than all of us,” Sam said. “Does Lauren have the funeral on the list?”

“Yeah,” Puck said. “Kurt and Finn arranged a funeral for Sue’s sister Jean.”

“She had downs syndrome,” Sam explained. “And Sue is emotionally stunted.”

Sebastian his play and enjoyed the mournful version of ‘Pure Imagination’. “He is such a genuine person, despite all the bitchy diva-ness,” Sam said.

“Dude’s got a hear t of gold, and though we all gave him shit over the years, me especially, and he is my biggest cheerleader.”

“Yeah, he really does forgive people,” Dave said.

“I’m sure I’ll experience it soon,” Sebastian said quietly. “I did apologize, but Blaine still in the picture made things hard.”

“Yeah, hopefully that changes soon,” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Puck agreed. “Lauren said we are a bunch of saps, by the way. She knows me too well.”

“What does she have next?”

“We went to Nationals in New York and Kurt and Rachel snuck into the Gershwin Theater, and onto the set of Wicked. They sang ‘For Good’ and the security guard gave them fifteen minutes of being up on that stage,” Puck explained. Lauren must have followed them, or got someone else to. Sebastian pressed play and they watched the duo shine up on that stage.

“I’d love to see him up on that stage,” Dave said.

“So many different shows that he could totally pull off, if directors pulled their heads out of their asses,” Sebastian agreed.

“Yeah, he always looks good on stage,” Puck agreed. “The last one for our Junior year is our original song that we wrote for Nationals. He isn’t featured, but he did write quite a bit of the music for it; he and I did.”

‘Light it up’ played through the speakers and they could see hardly any of Kurt. He had a huge smile on his face and he was acting perfectly. “And why didn’t you win?” Dave asked. “I thought it was really good.”

“Finn and Rachel kissed at the end of the ballad,” Sam said. “They ruined our chances. We got 12th.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Pee break,” Puck said. Sebastian gave directions to the second bathroom down the hall and they all got up to relieve their bladders. When they got back, they settled in with a few more drinks and snacks to keep them going. “Okay, senior year. Bland transferred to McKinnley and Kurt has very few songs now. A bunch of crap went down and gotten worse as the year went on. Dave transferred schools and you started with the Warblers, so this will be pretty new to all of us. Sam went to Kentucky with his family until sectionals, so the beginning of this year, I was the only one there and it was pretty fucking heartbreaking at some points.”

Sebastian pressed play. ‘We got the beat’ played over the speakers and Sam chuckled. “They seriously let you jump around the cafeteria?”

“Well, they did end up throwing food at us,” Puck said.

“Yeah, I never understood why you guys, as jocks, were subjected to the same torment,” Sebastian wondered. “You guys are at the top of the proverbial food chain.”

“Well, we are also fairly intelligent, so they don’t like us for that either,” Sam explained. “I may be dyslexic, but I’m pretty smart and have a pretty good memory when Kurt used to read me my assignments. And Puck is practically a math genius.”

“Dave’s no slouch either,” Puck said. “We were always in the same math classes.”

“Yeah, I never understood why you acted so dumb until I joined the football team,” Dave said. “Self-preservation.”

“Wow,” Sebastian sighed. “Public school sucks.”

“Agreed,” the other three guys agreed.

“Lauren put a notation next to this next song,” Puck said. “Kitchy. But she said it’s Rachel and Kurt, so I can expect nothing less from her.”

Sebastian giggled when he heard the song ‘Ding Dong with Witch is Dead’.

“He sounds like he was having fun,” Dave said. “I know that he was really bent on that performing arts school.”

“His audition went really well,” Sam agreed. “Lauren put it on the list I’m sure.”

“Yeah,” Puck confirmed, flipping forward in the notebook a little bit. “But now we have ‘You Can’t Stop the Beat’. We had these purple pianos that Schue got and made us sing when they were near, but they all got damaged throughout the day. Our group was kind of like those pianos. People beat us down, but didn’t stop us from making noise.”

“It was a good thought,” Sam said. “I wish I was there for all this.”

“Where were you?” Sebastian asked.

“My family had to move to Kentucky,” Sam said. “We had been homeless, and my Dad got a job down there. But these guys brought me back just in time for regionals.”

“Mmm,” Sebastian intoned. He pressed play and enjoyed the song.

“Why is he in the back?” Dave asked.

“Because Blaine kept telling him that he was too tall to be in the front,” Puck said honestly.

“But you see Finn in the front,” Dave said, confused.

“Yup, and the man can’t dance to save his life,” Puck said. “But stick one of the best dancers in the background.”

“I really don’t get how Kurt couldn’t see this happening,” Sam said.

“Stockholm syndrome,” Sebastian said. “You slowly fall in love with your captor – or in this case, your manipulator.”

“Fucker,” Dave grumbled.

“Yeah, you ain’t kidding,” Puck said. “The next few things are relating to that fucker too. Lauren has the next track as his audition to West Side Story.”

“That’s when I met Blaine,” Sebastian said. “He came to invite the Warblers to come see the show and I tried to flirt with him, before knowing that he was with Kurt.”

“Bland wasn’t exactly forthcoming that he was with Kurt – at least to other people,” Sam said. “When I came back, they barely even sat together in Glee or in the lunch room.”

“Yeah, Bland was super weird when it came to PDA of any kind,” Puck agreed. “Now, I haven’t even seen this performance, but I heard it was girly and not what they were looking for – Artie’s words.”

Sebastian hit play and they all watched, awestruck. He sang a Streisand song – which is probably why Artie said it was girlie. But the gymnastics over the scaffolding was pretty sweet – and he had great breath control. The sai swords gave them all chills.

“Explain to me why it’s girlie?” Dave said.

“It’s originally sang by a woman,” Puck offered.

“And...?” Dave continued.

“I’m not really sure,” Puck shrugged.

“I can’t hit a kid in a wheelchair,” Dave groaned.

“Oh, it gets better,” Puck said. “He tried to make himself seem more masculine. Kurt had set up a scene from Romeo and Juliet to play with Rachel, showing that he could take charge of a romantic situation, but Rachel balked when it came to kissing him. I’m super pissed at her about that. So they all laughed at him. Then Bland auditioned with a Tony song, and they gave the part to him.”

“Jackass,” Sam grumbled.

“And you’re going to hate him even more soon,” Puck warned. “Sebastian, the next part is written about you.”

“Scandals?” Puck nodded. “I can tell my side. I invited Blaine and Kurt to Scandals to dance. I was still kinda flirty with Blaine, but not really into any more. He was proving to be too much of an attention whore for me to want to deal with. I just wanted a quick fuck and done. But he was drinking when we got there, and things seemed to be going alright.”

“Kurt seemed to be more jealous of you,” Dave said. “I actually got him to talk to me, which was a bonus. I encouraged him to go get his man.”

“No one blames you Cub,” Sebastian said. “I don’t really know what happened when they left the bar.”

“Bland tried to get Kurt to have sex in the back of his car,” Puck said. “A little too forcefully.”

“Just one more reason,” Dave growled.

“Yeah, but Kurt’s strong, and he threw him off and Bland walked home,” Puck said. “They ended up sleeping together a few days later, which was totally bogus, because Bland and Rachel were just using Kurt and Finn to become better actors. Artie told them that they couldn’t perform the scenes as well because they hadn’t slept with someone they loved.”

“Damn him,” Sam said. “I liked Artie.”

“He has his moments, but when he puts on the Director-pants, he turns into a little dictator with a complex,” Puck said.

“Yeah,” Dave said. “I can see that.”

“Hmm,” Puck said, consulting the notebook. “The next song was during girl power week.”

“What?” Sebastian questioned.

“Well, Santana got outted,” Puck explained.

“What?” Dave said, shocked.

“That dude Salazar who was running against Sue and Burt for Congress was going to run an ad against Sue, and it outted Santana,” Puck elucidated. “So Finn got us all together and we sang to her for the week. Kurt and Bland started things off and sang a Pink song.”

“While I like the message of the song, it was totally Bland’s choice,” Sam said. “Kurt had so much more musical knowledge in his arsenal.”

Sebastian pressed play and the cute song played over the speakers. Dave looked confused, Puck just sighed, Sam looked happy when Kurt was singing, but that slipped off his face when Blaine took over the song. “He does that a lot,” Sebastian commented.

“Yeah,” Sam grumbled. He looked at the notebook and saw that the next bit of information pertained to him. “Oh yeah, this next bit was when I came back to McKinley. You know that I went to Kentucky to be with my family. But we still didn’t have enough money to really do anything but survive. So I got a job at the Dairy Queen. That didn’t pay much, so I went looking elsewhere. I ended up working at a strip club, and my stage name was White Chocolate.”

“That’s where you got the moves from,” Sebastian commented. “I saw you at sectionals.”

“Yeah, well that was a huge point of contention. Blaine said that we didn’t need to sell ourselves to win the competition, and called me a two bit hooker.”

“Which you aren’t,” Puck said. Sam nodded, but that comment still hurt quite a bit. “So you can hit play. It’s our sectionals numbers. You see a brief glimpse of old Kurt during this. He fought so hard to even have a part. Schue was being a huge jack ass and didn’t want him to have any featured time – even though he was a senior and applying to performing arts school.”

The boys sat back and enjoyed the Michael Jackson songs that came over the sound system. They cheered when Kurt leaped out with his toe touch and had his sassy hip swivel. “You all deserved to win that one,” Sebastian commented. “We challenged you to Michael because of this performance.”

“I just wish he was featured more,” Dave commented. “He’s got a great voice, and good moves.”

“Schue was being a complete dick,” Sam agreed.

“Well, we went back to dick-tator Artie. He got us to do the live Christmas show because the network couldn’t reach an agreement with the Yule Log people,” Puck said. “Bogus, because I don’t really celebrate Christmas, and they made us do that stupid show.”

“I stayed at the homeless shelter with Quinn,” Sam said. “I didn’t see these songs either.”

“They sang Let it Snow, and These are a Few of my Favorite Things,” Puck said. “Those are the only two on the list, but you’ll see what Artie did. He made Kurt into the house wife.”

“Fucker,” Sam grumbled. They listened and watched the performance and agreed with Puck’s assessment. Kurt was definitely shuffled into the more feminine role.

“Ohh, next is Michael week,” Puck said. “We all dressed in something Michael related and had a dance party in the auditorium. ‘I wanna be starting something’ was what we started with.”

“That was definitely fun,” Sam agreed. The boys watched and heads bopped along for the song and watched as Kurt was dancing in his leather pants.

“I kinda wished I’d have joined you guys,” Dave lamented. “I love Michael Jackson’s music.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty badass,” Sebastian agreed.

“You’re gonna love this next one,” Puck chuckled.

“What?” Sebastian asked as he his play. His question was answered with the familiar notes of cello’s being played. “Oh no.”

“You and Santana?” Dave asked. He watched avidly as his ex-girlfriend and current friend battled it out musically.

“Dude, that’s hot,” Sam said.

“Two Dom’s going at it? Sure it is,” Puck agreed. “Lauren felt that since we embarrassed Dave and me already that we should have one in there for you.”

“Tell her I appreciate it,” Sebastian deadpanned. “Let me guess, she added ‘Black of White’ on that list as well.”

“She did actually,” Puck said. “It is kind of cool that we get to watch the performances. We never get to watch ourselves. Schue won’t get the AV club to officially record us. Lauren is just awesome like that.”

“Right now, she is one of my favorite people,” Sam agreed. “You two were kinda awesome, but when two dominants are together, things just don’t work out.”

“She’s still my best girl,” Puck said. “And she knows it.”

Sebastian pressed play so he got to re-watch the performance the New Directions sang to him after he threw the slushie up in Blaine’s face. “You know, knowing what I know now, I don’t regret the slushie.”

“What’s up next?” Dave asked.

“Valentine’s day,” Puck said, looking him in the eye. Dave swallowed. “You want to explain your bit?”

“I’m not even sure how you know about this,” Dave started. “But I sent him gifts every day for a week leading up to Valentine’s day. I finally asked him to meet at Breadstix. I didn’t even know he was still with the Hobbit. I saw him with Seb at Scandals and without Kurt, so I assumed that they broke up.”

“So you asked him out?” Sam asked. “I’m sorry that you had to go through it. Am I correct in assuming that this led up to your incident?”

“Yes and no,” Dave admitted. “I just honestly thought he would give me a chance.”

“He might have actually,” Puck said. “But Bland didn’t make it seem like they were boyfriends. So you weren’t wrong in your assumption.”

“He made it seem like Kurt wanted to take a break, so he came out dancing with me,” Sebastian explained. “I wasn’t so fond after a while because he was so damn needy, but I couldn’t in good conscious let him go and get drunk every time.”

“I don’t blame you,” Dave said honestly. “But this song was like a few hours after he turned me down, so it still kinda hurts.”

“We can skip it,” Puck offered.

“No, we need to see it,” Dave insisted. Sebastian clicked play and they heard Love Shack play. They all noticed that it was Blaine’s song, but when Kurt interjected and brought his own microphone, Blaine faltered.

“You saw it too,” Sam said. “He is pissed that Kurt cut in, and did a great job.”

“Yeah, it was supposed to be all about him,” Puck agreed. “But that back fired.”

“You ain’t kidding,” Sebastian said. He clicked next on the video and their Regionals songs played. “I’m not really seeing him.”

“Yeah, I can barely see him at all,” Dave agreed.

“It was awful, Schue wouldn’t even consider giving him any part in the front,” Sam complained.

“Yeah, it was all bullshit,” Puck agreed, looking down at his notes. “Dave, did you ever hear the Warblers sing and dedicate the songs to you?”

“No,” Dave said. “Seb’s been close to the vest with them.”

“Lauren put them on the list,” Puck said. Sebastian was hesitant, but pressed play anyway. Dave had tears in his eyes as he listened to the Warbler’s set list. When the music stopped, Sebastian had some tears in his eyes as well, and he allowed Dave to bear hug him. “It was good dude.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian coughed.

“Alright, next up is during that random Disco week,” Puck said, flipping the page in the notebook. “It was a weird number, since it was couples singing to each other.”

“I’m not sure I’m going to like this one,” Sam said. “I was super involved with Mercedes this week, sending off that Disco Inferno video.”

“Yeah, that was pretty hot though,” Puck said. “But they all sang ‘More than a woman’, which confused the hell out of my why Kurt and Bland sang and danced.”

“Let’s watch before we pass judgement,” Sebastian said, pressing play. They watched the couples dance around and then saw the way they behaved. Kurt was definitely cast in the role of a girl, which was weird. He was definitely the larger of the two of them. Bland was definitely the man in just about the whole song. Kurt dipped him back once, and Blaine looked super uncomfortable about it, and took back over the masculine role. “Now we judge. That was a fucking disgrace.”

“Agreed,” Dave said. “The only one who truly could make him feel even slightly girly would be me, and only if I let the bear in me come out.”

“Even then, you have the forethought to ask if he wanted to be the one giving it,” Sebastian said. “I’m not afraid to admit that I’m a switch.”

“Same,” the other three boys intoned. After all the stuff they had gone through today, even Dave wasn’t embarrassed to admit that anymore.

“Well, the next thing Lauren has is drama week, aka Whitney Houston week,” Puck said. “First up we have ‘How Will I know’ with Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana.”

“He truly is breathtaking,” Sebastian admitted once he pressed play. “I really wish I hadn’t made fun of him so much. I never really meant it, but he could keep up with me barb for barb, it was practically foreplay.”

“Yeah, he sings so beautifully, and here he’s dressed like he’s going on the red carpet,” Sam said. “I just wished they would have let him have more of a lead at one point.”

“It was a good song though,” Puck said. “This is when the whole Chandler thing went down. Kurt spoke to him for a few minutes and had some corny texts. They traded cheesy pick-up lines. Bland announced that Kurt was cheating on him and sang ‘It’s not right, but it’s okay’. “

“He really is an ass,” Dave said.

“But Kurt took him back, despite all my efforts to get him to see otherwise,” Sam said. “Play what’s next. He sang a Whitney song for him, and sounded wonderful, but it totally shouldn’t have happened.”

Sebastian pressed play and they listened to Kurt sing ‘I have Nothing’. They all agreed that pissed off Kurt was pretty hot. He was so emotional and that made the song better. And that his upper register was to die for.

“We all sang this next song, but Kurt was acting super clingy here,” Puck said. “Not sure if he just didn’t want Bland to get the wrong idea or what.”

‘My love is your love’ played and the boys watched the whole group dance around on the stage. “I’m sick of him getting cast in the girl role,” Sebastian groused. “I know that I made fun of the fact that I finally saw him in boys clothes, but I never thought he was a girl. It takes a very secure man to wear a hip wrap.”

“Agreed,” Puck said. “I wish I would have just spoken up about things earlier.”

“We all do,” Dave said.

“What’s next?” Sam asked, brushing a stray tear from his eye.

“His audition for NYADA,” Puck said, looking down at the notebook. “He was practicing with Tina for one song, but he had a backup one that he sang for the actual audition, freaked Rachel and Bland out.”

‘Music of the Night’ played and they giggled at Kurt and Tina. She was so not into all this, but was taking one for the team when he asked her to audition with a romantic song. Even Dave let out a chuckle. Sebastian quickly hit play on the next song. ‘I am not the Boy Next Door’ blared through the speakers and the boys’ jaws dropped. The tear away pants that revealed the gold lame pants were a wow moment – and some gentle adjusting below the belts of all four gentlemen.

“Holy shit,” Dave groaned. “How the fuck did he get away with that at school?”

“Closed auditions,” Puck said. “I tried to get in to see him, but I wasn’t able to go it. But I think Bland weaseled his way in.”

“Bastard,” Sam groaned.

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed. “I’m just gonna hit play.”

‘Big girls don’t cry’ came through and they saw Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel sing on stage – something to do with Rachel not wanting to go to the regular prom and wanting to boycott. But Kurt was noticeably sat farther away from the other two. Blaine didn’t even sit by him when he brought out his seat. “So Bland doesn’t want to even sit near him?” Dave asked.

“Kurt let it slip that the Hobbit has been cancelling their scheduled make out sessions,” Sam said.

“Scheduled make out sessions?” Puck and Sebastian both exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed. “That didn’t bode well when I heard it.”

“Can we just kidnap Kurt?” Dave asked. “Just take him away from the Hobbit?”

“I really wish we could,” Puck said. “But we’ll think of something. And we are almost done the videos.”

“Good,” Sam said. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Two more songs,” Puck said. “Paradise, and we are the Champions.”

“I’m just going to play through them,” Sebastian warned.

Paradise by the Dashboard Lights blared out. “You guys look great,” Dave commented.

“I am still in shock that we won Nationals,” Puck admitted.

“At least Schue gave Kurt that little spot with Bland,” Sam said. “It was a great song, and fun choreography.”

“It was good,” Sebastian agreed. He pressed play for the next song.

“Schue won teacher of the year,” Puck explained. “We sang at the ceremony.”

“I can’t believe they gave that man an award,” Sebastian scoffed. “He screwed up so many things.”

“I agree,” Sam said. “But Finn thinks the sun shines out of Schue’s ass. So we all kinda had to go along.”

“And Kurt got a line,” Dave pointed out.

“He fought Rachel to have that line,” Puck said. “God she is such a bitch.”

“That’s all of them,” Sam said. “We have one more assignment for next week, to sing a goodbye song to someone or a group of someones.”

“We need to have an intervention before things get too far gone,” Puck said.

“Did he apply to any other schools?” Dave asked.

“I don’t think so,” Sam said. “I think he was just so brainwashed that he didn’t. But I have an idea for that.”

“What’s that?”

“They have rolling admissions for FIT and Parsons school of design,” Sam explained. “We need to convince him to fill out the application or fill it out for him and just give it to him to sign.”

“He needs to be convinced that he can go somewhere else,” Puck agreed. “Any schools like that around here?”

“He could go for his BFA at just about any school around here, but I know they all talked about New York for so long.”

“He is going to be miserable out there with just them,” Sebastian said. “I can just see it now.”

“We need to have the intervention for him before things end at graduation,” Puck said.

“Get some sleep and figure things out tomorrow?” Sam suggested.

“Sure,” Sebastian said. “Bed’s big enough for us, or you two can go kip in the spare room next door, up to you.”

“Thanks man,” Puck said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The four boys skipped out on school for the day and went out to the pool at Sebastian’s house and tried to plan their intervention. They all agreed that Sam would be the one to bring him anywhere, since he was the one that Kurt would have absolutely no compunction about trusting. Puck would be the one to point things out, and the other two would agree. They would provide the flirting and lust that was needed. “Sam, where are you taking me?” Kurt asked. Sam had convinced Kurt that he had a surprise and that Kurt needed to be blind folded to get to the surprise. Sam drove him out to Sebastian’s house and up to his suite of rooms before he stopped the slim teen and had him stand facing the bed.

“You have been having such a hard time these last few months,” Sam explained. “And since you and Blaine had your problems, you’ve been so down in the dumps. I wanted to bring you somewhere to cheer you up.”

“And where pray tell is that?” Kurt asked, starting to get anxious about the whole situation.

“You need to just open your eyes and accept that this surprise is a good thing,” Sam said. “And that I am in no way shape or form, trying to hurt you. I want you to feel good about this.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kurt asked heatedly. Sam gently removed the blindfold and Kurt blinked a few times to get his vision back. He was confused by the image before him. There were three shirtless men lounging on a huge bed and a now shirtless Sam coming over to the bed as well. “What?”

“Well, we have bonded over the past few days,” Puck said. “And we all came to the conclusion that you are hot as fuck.”

“Come again?”

“Not yet you aren’t,” Puck quipped, then yipped as Sam gave him a smack across his damaged nipple.

“We want you to get more acquainted to the fact that people do really want you,” Sam said. “Like want to sex you up, unlike that Hobbit you were dating.”

“Um,” Kurt mumbled.

“And let me say, I was severely underestimating you,” Sebastian said. He rose from the bed and practically stalked his way to where Kurt was standing. “I don’t know why I ever decided that Bland was the one that I decided to go after, when the better package is standing right in front of me.”

“You’ve got to be joking,” Kurt murmured, his cheeks tinting pink.

“Lauren has all of your performance videotaped, by the way,” Puck chimed in. “We’ve spent our Tuesday watching videos of you, even ones that I haven’t seen before. You’ve been hot from way back, but we all were too dumb to realize it before now. But better late than never.”

“And the rest of you?” Kurt asked, still wrapping his head around what was going on.

“I think you and I know how I feel,” Dave said, his deep voice resonating in the room.

“I’ve always thought you were good looking,” Sam shrugged.

“I feel like I’m in the twilight zone,” Kurt said.

“And how do you suggest we keep you grounded?” Sebastian asked, taking a step closer. He looked Kurt up and down, taking in what he was wearing. Kurt was rocking some skinny jeans and a simple gray t-shirt with a black vest on top. Quite subdued for one Kurt Hummel. When Kurt couldn’t come up with a suggestion, Sebastian looked back at the bed and quirked an eyebrow. The other three boys nodded and he turned back to face Kurt. “I have an idea.”

Before Kurt could say anything more, Sebastian stepped up and kissed him, pulling him close by his hips and back of the neck. While he was surprised, Kurt barely hesitated in returning the kiss – he was a teenage boy being kissed by a really hot guy, of course he was going to kiss back. Kurt’s hands came up to caress the nicely chiseled torso in front of him and groaned into the kiss. As Kurt kissed him back, Sebastian started their process and unbuttoned the vest that Kurt wore, when he was able to push it off his shoulders, Sebastian briefly deepened the kiss before pulling back. Kurt wore a confused look before Sebastian was pulling him closer to the bed. Kurt was gently nudged toward Sam, who pulled him in closer. “Starting to believe us?” Sam asked.

“Um, I’m still not sure what’s really going on,” Kurt admitted.

“We’re trying to show you that you’re hot,” Puck said. “And that we all would love to bone you.”

“Puck’s actually telling the truth,” Sam said, cutting off Kurt’s reply before it really began. “You have become this shrinking violet, ever since you went to Dalton the first time.”

“I, um,” Kurt tried.

“You aren’t the Kurt who sang Le Jazz Hot,” Sam said. “That’s the Kurt I was so fascinated with. And Dalton and a certain someone has been trying their best to stamp that out. We watched those videos and there are sometimes when that Kurt comes through, but more often than not, he is stamped down.”

“I know,” Kurt sighed, ashamed of himself.

“Good, at least you recognize that,” Sam said. “Now we’re going to get your confidence back.”

“How?”

“By showing you that we physically want you, and some of us wouldn’t mind more than that,” Sam admitted.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say okay,” Dave said. “We won’t do anything you don’t want, but we would like to show you, and finally get a chance to be with you would be icing on the cake.”

“I, um,” Kurt said, taking a deep breath. “Okay.”

“Sweet,” Sam said, before swooping in and kissing Kurt with gusto. Kurt stumbled at bit at the abruptness of the kiss, but Sam grabbed his hips and stilled him. Kurt reached up so he could run his fingers through Sam’s hair and gave it a gentle tug. Sam’s hips snapped forward and Kurt reveled in the hard body being pressed against him. After a few more moments, Sam drew the kiss to a close and backed up from Kurt.

“I always knew you were a little bit,” Kurt giggled.

“Yeah, well, you knew before I did,” Sam agreed. “Pansexual Sam. Who would have guessed?”

“Only me sweetie,” Kurt said, smiling up at him.

“Hey, let the rest of us have him,” Puck groused. Sam simply pecked Kurt on the lips and stepped out of the way for Puck to get up off the bed. “Starting to believe how attractive you are?”

“Maybe,” Kurt conceded.

“Then we aren’t trying hard enough,” Puck said simply. He leaned in and kissed Kurt, and the slender teen felt it all the way in his toes. Being the hands on person that Puck was, he reached around and grabbed Kurt’s ass. A firm but easy grasp, caressing but also possessive. Kurt ran his hands up Puck’s back, feeling the muscles that held him closely. There was no doubt that Puck was an expert kisser, like Sebastian, but since Kurt knew him longer, it felt like it meant more. After Puck was done thoroughly kissing Kurt, he released his hold on Kurt’s ass and allowed him to take a step back. “Getting a better idea?”

“I’m getting there,” Kurt nodded.

“Well, best for last in this case,” Puck said.

“What?”

“He means me,” Dave said, walking around from his side of the bed.

“Still?”

“Always,” Dave confirmed. The dichotomy of Dave and Kurt was fascinating to see, but somehow it was perfect. Dave grabbed Kurt’s hand and drew him closer. “I’m glad we get a second shot at this.”

“Me too,” Kurt murmurs. Dave leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt’s gently. Kurt sighed happily into this gentle kiss, but then he decided that he needed to feel Dave’s strength. He pressed his mouth more firmly against the larger teens and pressed himself up against the wall of muscle that was Dave’s torso.

“Now he’s getting it,” Sebastian chuckled.

“Mmm,” Kurt agreed, before running his tongue against Dave’s lower lip. Dave accepts this invitation and deepens the kiss. He gathers Kurt closer, practically lifting him off the ground. Kurt groans in approval and wraps his arms around Dave’s neck to hold on. Dave broke the kiss and stared at Kurt.

“I think you’re starting to get it,” Dave said, smiling.

“I have four hot, shirtless guys who are more than willing to make out with me,” Kurt said. “I think I might be getting the hint.”

“Well, we ultimately wanted to make you feel better,” Dave said.

“But then we realized how hot you are,” Sebastian said. “And we all hung out and decided that you can do whatever to whoever.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Sebastian challenged. “Hell, we’ll all go with you to that final glee meeting and show Bland that you are that much better than him.”

“Oh that would be so funny,” Kurt agreed. Dave set him down, and Kurt turned in his arms, to rest his back to Dave’s chest. “You all need to come dressed up like hotness.”

“Screw you, I’m always hot,” Puck teased.

“But you ‘d look that much hotter with pants that showed off your ass,” Kurt countered. “Sam, we need to get you some smedium shirts, Sebastian needs normal clothes, not Dalton uniform or Rugby shirts, and Dave you need more fitted clothes.”

“So you’re game for rubbing us in his face?” Sam said. “Because I’m ashamed of how he treated you.”

“Yeah, I need to be the one who moves on, and what a way to do that,” Kurt said. “Thank you guys.”

“You deserve all that and more,” Sebastian said honestly. “And I believe that I can speak for all of us. We’re sorry for all the shit we’ve put you through and we’ve very glad that you decided to make out with us and more.”

“There’s the Sebastian we know and love,” Dave teased. “Sentimental until he gets to the sex.”

“But then he wouldn’t be Sebastian if he wasn’t that way,” Kurt said. “Puck’s no different.”

“True story,” Puck agreed.

“So,” Dave said. “Wanna stay the night with us?”

“I already texted your Dad and said we were going to hang out with the guys,” Sam said. “I said we might just crash there and to not wait up.”

“You lied to my Dad?” Kurt asked.

“No, I bent the truth,” Sam said. “You are hanging out with the guys.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kurt conceded.

“And you’re over dressed,” Puck said. “Ditch the shirt, and the jeans, we can all go out in that kick ass pool out back that I cleaned this afternoon.”

“I’m game,” Sam said. He unbuttoned his jeans and shucked them. Puck was already half way there as he was speaking.

“Be lucky, I usually go commando, but I didn’t think Seb wanted that in his pool,” Puck said.

“Maybe next time,” Sebastian commented. “I’ve only really met you once before today.”

“Deal,” Puck said. Sebastian shucked his jeans as well, and walked toward Kurt.

“Arms up Twink,” he teased. Kurt blushed, but raised his arms and Sebastian pulled the shirt up over his torso. “What the fuck, how the hell do you get skin this perfect?”

“I take good care of my skin,” Kurt mumbled, blushing further – it did indeed travel down his chest.

“You look perfectly edible,” Dave murmured in his ear. Kurt practically felt Dave shuck his jeans and reach around to get the button on Kurt’s jeans. “You okay with this?”

“Yeah,” Kurt replied softly. Dave unbuttoned the pants and carefully knelt down to shimmy the tight pants down his legs. Once Kurt stepped out of his jeans, all four boys were in their boxer briefs. “You’re out of luck Puckerman, I usually go commando when wearing skinny jeans.”

“Damn,” Puck groaned. The boys trooped down to the pool and Sebastian and Puck dove right in. Sam jumped in after they surfaced, to splash them. Dave playfully picked up Kurt and threw him in. When Kurt surfaced, spluttering and glaring at him, Dave jumped in, splashing him even more. Kurt felt quite at ease with the other four guys, which was odd in and of itself. He wasn’t used to being around other guys without people thinking he was being predatory. But when you’re around two gay men, and two pansexual men, it wasn’t really going to be a problem. While they were all splashing around, Sam swam up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

“Thanks for giving us a chance,” Sam said.

“Thank you for giving me a chance,” Kurt countered. He leaned back in Sam’s arms, reveling in the feeling of physical touch. Kurt honestly felt starved for human connection. The girls would always hug each other, and be overly touchy with each other, but they didn’t seem to touch him much. The other guys wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot pole. Blaine toward the end was cancelling their make out sessions, avoiding all contact with Kurt anyways. Kurt nuzzled his head back into Sam’s neck, sighing contentedly.

“You really are affectionate aren’t you?” Sam asked.

“You know how it is at school, and in this town,” Kurt said. “I would probably be killed if I acted like this with another guy.”

“But you feel safe here?”

“Strangely yes,” Kurt admitted. “Never thought that anywhere near Sebastian would feel safe, but it really does.”

“I wish we could have had you more like this,” Sam said. He ran a hand up Kurt’s bare chest, fingers brushing past one of his nipples. Kurt made a low noise in the back of his throat. “Don’t hold back. We wanna hear how much you enjoy this.” Sam teased on of Kurt’s nipples and Kurt let out a soft moan. Sam trailed his other hand down and rubbed across the front of Kurt’s briefs. Kurt was already half hard. Sam groaned in his ear and pressed his hand harder against Kurt.

“Oh God,” Kurt sighed.

“Would you let me?” Sam asked. Kurt nodded his head and tilted his hips to have a better angle from Sam’s still moving hand. “God you’re so hot.”

Kurt couldn’t take it, and spun in Sam’s arms. He reached up and pulled Sam down to kiss him. Sam moaned and gave in to Kurt’s desires. They kissed hotly, hands wandering on each of their bodies. The other three stopped their horsing around to watch Sam and Kurt kiss. Sam moved them carefully through the water and into the shallow end. From there, he hoisted Kurt up onto the side wall, stepping into the space between his legs. Sam broke their kiss, and trailed his lips down Kurt’s neck. “Kurt, would you let me try something?” Sam asked, sucking on his ear lobe.

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt acknowledged.

“I wanna blow you,” Sam said, moving down the pale chest in front of him.

“Yes,” Kurt hissed as Sam caught one of his nipples in his teeth. Kurt leaned back and Sam gently pushed him back, hands trailing down to his boxer briefs. He lifted his hips up to help Sam when he pulled them down his legs.

“God even your dick is gorgeous,” Sam said huskily. Sam pumped his hand up and down Kurt’s dick to make sure it was fully hard before he leaned down to give it a firm lick. Kurt moaned quite a bit louder this time. Sam wasn’t too affronted by the erection before him, and engulfed it in his abnormally large mouth. Kurt leaned back on one elbow and had the other one in Sam’s hair. He hoped that he wasn’t doing too bad of a job with the blow job, and was inclined to believe it when Kurt put his fingers in Sam’s hair to guide him in his movements. The other three boys caught sight of what was going on and stopped their antics to watch. Kurt was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed, but pushed his mental agonizing aside and just let himself feel the experience. Sam was putting his all into this blow job and succeeded in pushing Kurt over the edge probably quicker than he realized. He barely warned Sam before Sam had a mouthful of cum to deal with. Sam cleaned him up with his mouth and rubbed his thighs in soothing motions.

“Dear me,” Kurt sighed, trying to catch his breath.

“Not bad for my first one,” Sam said, smirking up at him.

“Not that I have much experience,” Kurt admitted. “But I thought it was fabulous.”

“Not something he was into?” Sebastian asked.

“He didn’t really like to give, but loved getting it,” Kurt admitted, blushing slightly.

“We need to get you used to reciprocation,” Dave said. “Most people like both, and enjoy both. Are you sure he’s really gay?”

“Well, he did go out with Rachel for a brief time,” Kurt mused.

“Idiot,” Dave grumbled. 

“Well, listen, this weekend, anything you want to do or try, just say it,” Puck said. “We’re pretty open to things. And if we aren’t, we’ll let you know.”

“Are you guys for real?” Kurt asked, his mind still reeling.

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed. “My parents are away for the week, so we have free reign of everything. And I’m up for just about anything.”

“Well, I would certainly like to reciprocate,” Kurt said, looking down Sam’s torso and down to his boxers.

“Yeah,” Sam said, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I may have enjoyed that too much.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, blushing again.

“This blushing is too cute,” Sebastian ribbed. “I think it’s adorable that you still get like that.”

“Well, I haven’t had as much experience as some others here,” Kurt pointed out. “But I’m sure you’ll all help me grow out of this awkward phase I seem to be stuck in.”

“Oh definitely,” Puck agreed.

“Speaking of it,” Kurt said, feeling emboldened. “Puck, come over here please.”

Sam pushed away from the wall and swam over to where Dave and Sebastian were floating. Puck glided over to where Kurt was sliding off the wall and back into the water. Kurt stretched up and kissed him. Puck gripped his hips and pulled him close, returning the kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck’s back and gently guided him to where his back was pressed against the railing at the stairs in the shallow end. Kurt ran a hand down Puck’s defined pecs and toyed with the waistband of his boxer briefs. Puck quirked an eyebrow at Kurt. The smaller teen sunk down to his knees in front of Puck and gently pulled the undergarment down his strong legs. Kurt was quite impressed with the member he was faced with, even if it was still only half hard. He reached up and stroked Puck until he was fully hard.

“Go for it babe,” Puck encouraged. Kurt nodded and licked a broad strip up the underside of Puck’s cock. Kurt familiarized himself with Puck’s cock before he took the whole thing down to the root. Puck reeled back slightly in surprise – since hardly anyone could take him fully. “Holy fuck.”

“Is this for reals right now?” Dave asked. He was concerned with his size and Kurt, but seeing this sight gave him hope. He was a bit bigger than Puck, but had no real experience like Puck did.

“God you’re so good at this,” Puck praised, gently running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. With that incentive, Kurt upped his game, bringing one hand up to play with Puck’s sac. “Damn babe.”

The other three guys were not so subtly adjusting themselves watching Kurt fellate Puck, and break that jock down into a whimpering mess. Dave was quite impressed when it was a short time later Puck was shouting his completion, and Kurt hadn’t pulled away. “If Puck can’t last long, what the hell are we going to do?” Dave asked.

“Enjoy,” Sebastian said, eyes filled with lust.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They boys had a great evening together, swimming, ordering some food in, and fooling around. Kurt was tentative at first and didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. He was quite assuredly reminded that this was their idea, so they were all fine about it.

Monday came too quickly for the group, but they were all ready for the plan. Mr. Schue had them all preparing songs to sing to people they were saying goodbye to. “Mr. Schue, can I go now?” Kurt asked.

The surprised look on the teachers face was priceless. “Go ahead Kurt,” he said.

“I am dedicating this song to the men in this room, you helped me get through some hard times lately,” Kurt said. Blaine perked up, thinking it was about him, but Sam and Puck got up from their seats and went down to sit in the front row. Kurt had specifically dressed all his guys to make sure Blaine understood that he wasn’t the only guy in Kurt’s life. He had four men who thought he was wildly attractive and made it well known. Puck had on form fitting pants and a simple black button down shirt, the top two buttons undone, showing off his tanned muscular chest. Sam was wearing his normal jeans, which showed off his ass perfectly, and a smaller than necessary t-shirt with a captain America shield on it. “I have two guests that agreed to come in and listen to me sing this song to them, I hope you’ll keep your mouths shut until I’m done.”

Sebastian strolled in the room next to Dave, both going to sit next to Puck and Sam, greeting them like old friends. Sebastian showed off his actual fashion sense with dark wash straight leg jeans, a dark gray button up and a vest with pocket watch and chain. His hair was lightly gelled to give it enough hold to keep it in place, but so Kurt could still run his fingers through it. Dave was the surprise of the group with his outfit choice. Dave was in a fitted pair of jeans, which Kurt found on happy accident. No one really knew what kind of body that Dave had since he wore really baggy jeans, oversized shirts and a letterman’s jacket. But today they knew that he was quite muscular and fit as well. The jeans hugged his ass just to the way that Kurt liked them to, and the navy blue button down was tailored perfectly (thanks to Kurt) to fit him like a second skin, with just enough give when he moved. The girls were practically drooling at the four hot guys currently sitting in the front row. Kurt gave the music to the band and Brad earlier that day so they could get familiar with it. He sang his heart out to ‘I’ll remember’ and the guys were smiling up at him as he really got into the song. Blaine looked confused and Rachel was sitting next to him and looking equally confused.

“Yeah babe,” Puck said as Kurt finished the song. He got up and went up to kiss Kurt full on the mouth.

“I agree,” Sam said, following Puck’s actions.

“I’m glad I get to be one you remember,” Sebastian smirked, leaning down to nibble at Kurt’s lips.

“That was hot,” Dave said, kissing him as well.

“What the hell is going on?” Blaine yelled. He looked angry and confused and slightly deranged when he made his outburst. “Why the hell are Karofsky and Sebastian here?”

“Because they’re my friends,” Kurt said simply.

“And we actually think he’s hot,” Puck said.

“Don’t know what you’ve been looking at, but it couldn’t have been Kurt if you think he’s not sexy,” Dave said, wrapping an arm around Kurt, bringing him in close.

“And I’m not sure how he put up with you for so long,” Sam said.

“And I’m really regretting how much time and effort I put into you,” Sebastian said. “When clearly Kurt it the better choice.”

“So, I have an announcement,” Kurt said. The four boys looked at him. “I did some other college applications, unbeknownst to everyone. I got into Parson’s school of design for September, I’m going to New York!”

“But what about NYADA?” Rachel asked.

“Why would I want to go to a school that didn’t want me, but wanted you and all your crazy stalking ways?” Kurt asked. “I got into Parsons on my own, and I’m going for fashion.”

“You do realize what that means right?” Puck said.

“What?”

“All of us that are graduating are going to New York,” Puck said.

“You’re going to New York?”

“I got into culinary school,” Puck said, and announced to the group.

“I’m going to school out there for Engineering,” Dave said. “NYU.”

“I’m going for pre-med at NYU,” Sebastian said.

“You guys are going to do awesome,” Sam said cheerily. He was bummed that his friends were going to New York and he had another year in Ohio, but at least they would be together in the same area. He was genuinely happy for them.

“We wish you were coming with us,” Puck said. “But you’ll always be welcome to visit.”

“Visit?”

“We are all trying to get an apartment together,” Dave said. “Dorms are expensive and I’m pretty sure we could all survive living together.”

“My father may be the States Attorney, but he is also into real-estate,” Sebastian explained. “We are in the process of looking for a good place to live that is near campus.”

“And you would let me live with you?” Kurt said, a huge smile on his face.

“Of course, you’re the one that brought us all together,” Sebastian said. Kurt squealed and jumped into Sebastian’s arms kissing him.

“Thank you so much!” Kurt said. “Now we all need to tell my Dad he doesn’t need to worry about it next year.”

“I hope your Dad says yes,” Puck said.

“I will find a way to make it work,” Kurt said. “And I have my mechanics licenses and certifications, so I can go get a job and help pay bills, I won’t be a mooch.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian began, but Dave put a hand on his shoulder.

“Kurt, you can help as much or as little as you want,” Dave said. “My father is helping out with some of the costs of living since I got a full academic scholarship.”

“I’m going to try to find work in a restaurant or something when I’m in school,” Puck shrugged. “I wonder if there are many indoor pools that might need someone to maintain them?”

“And my father has an obscenely large college fund for me, and I got a full scholarship as well,” Sebastian said. “So let’s talk to Papa Hummel and see where we go from there.”

All five boys had their arms around each other as they left everyone stunned in the choir room. Their backsides got almost as much attention as their fronts did earlier. Blaine was so confused but couldn’t do anything about it really.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Dad!?” Kurt called out as he got home that day, four other boys in tow.

“I’m in the back room,” Burt announced, and all five of them went back to where Burt was lounging watching some television on his day off. “What’s going on? Why are there more boys in this house that I don’t know and one that I’m not sure we even like.”

“Dad, you know Sam and Puck,” Kurt said as an introduction. “But this is Sebastian Smythe.”

“Your Dad the States Attorney?” Burt questioned.

“Yes sir,” Sebastian said politely.

“And we do like Dave,” Kurt said pointedly. “I have forgiven him for all the stuff he did.”

“Okay then,” Burt said. “Do I need to have the TV off for this conversation?”

“It might be preferable,” Kurt replied. Burt got the remote and turned off the television.

“Okay, you look like some men on a mission,” Burt commented. “Go sit down, it might make things easier.”

“Thanks Dad,” Kurt said brightly and led the gentlemen further into the room and sat on the various pieces of furniture. Sam ended up sprawled on the floor. “So these guys have been helping me out of that funk I’ve been in for the past few months.”

“Few years,” Sam grumbled.

“Was that all because of that preppy kid?”

“Yes,” Sebastian chimed in. “But we think we have him convinced to go back to his normal self.”

“I’m grateful for that,” Burt said appreciatively. “I also saw some large envelopes with your name on it lately.”

“That’s the next point,” Kurt said. “I got into Parsons School of Design, majoring in fashion.”

“That’s awesome!” Burt said cheerfully. While he didn’t really understand it, he knew that Kurt was full of ideas when it came to fashion and he needed this outlet for it. “Congrats!”

“Thanks,” Kurt said. “So the other guys are going to New York as well.”

“NYU,” Dave said.

“NYU,” Sebastian said.

“Culinary school,” Puck said.

“McKinnley,” Sam joked.

“Sam,” Burt sighed with a laugh.

“I know, but I figured I would chime in,” Sam said. “I’m okay with it. I knew this would be coming.”

“Still sucks dude,” Puck said.

“So the four of you will be in the city,” Burt said, to confirm.

“My father is looking for an apartment for me and a few friends to live in when we get there, since it would be cheaper in the long run than living in the dorms,” Sebastian said. “We came to see if you would allow Kurt to live with us.”

“Weren’t you supposed to live with that Berry girl?”

“Like that would have actually happened,” Kurt scoffed. “I can’t imagine living with that harpy.”

“And you want to live with these three?” Burt asked, looking critically at the other three boys on the couch.

“Yeah, it would absolutely make things easier,” Kurt admitted. “I plan on getting a part time job at a shop and go to school to help pay for expenses.”

“I can help you out,” Burt said. “All those hospital bills have been paid off; Carol and I were able to take our Honeymoon. And let’s be honest, Finn isn’t going to go to college, so I can afford to send you some money.”

“I don’t want to put you or Carol out,” Kurt tried to object.

“You are my only child,” Burt said. “You need to let me help you now. You helped me plenty back when your Mom died. Now’s my turn to be your father and help you pay for college.”

“Fine,” Kurt said.

“When are you guys going to look at apartments?” Burt asked.

“I will have to ask my Dad,” Sebastian said. “I can give you the number, and maybe you two would like to coordinate?”

“That’s fine,” Burt said. Sebastian got his phone out and texted his father’s number to Kurt and Kurt in turn texted it to Burt. “Actually, all of you take my number down, in case you need to get a hold of me.”

Puck, Dave, and Sebastian took out their phones and put in Burt’s number. They each texted him to say who they were. “I really appreciate you letting us in and talking about college,” Dave said. “And not kicking my ass.”

“If Kurt can forgive you,” Burt said. “Then I can get on board with this idea.”

“Thanks,” Dave said quietly.

“I will be talking to your Dad Sebastian, as I would like a grown up to deal with the logistics in the beginning,” Burt said. “When would he be available to speak to?”

“He took today to work from home, so you can call him whenever you’d like,” Sebastian said. “I can text him to answer when you call.”

“That’s what I’ll do right now,” Burt said. “If you boys wanna go hang out in the basement, you’re more than welcome to.”

“Basement?” Sebastian asked Kurt.

“My bedroom is in the basement,” Kurt explained. “Just text your Dad and we can go relax for a while.” Sebastian did as he was told and the boys got up and headed down to the basement. Burt called Bryant Smythe and they began to work out the details of an apartment at the end of the summer. They both decided to talk to Ruth Puckerman and Paul Karofsky when they got things finalized to see where things sat with those two and decide how to finance this venture.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“How the hell did your Dad find us a four bedroom place?” Kurt asked Sebastian as they unloaded more boxes from their u-haul truck.

“I’m still not sure,” Sebastian answered. “But I know that he tends to get what he wants when he is really trying.”

“Well, I’m super glad we get this,” Kurt said. “I know that Dave and Noah are equally impressed.”

“I can’t believe we’re all here,” Sebastian said, setting the box down in his bedroom. “These past few months have seemed pretty surreal.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed. “Who would have ever thought that you and I would be friends, let alone going to New York and living together?”

“Certainly not me,” Sebastian said. “And I sure as hell didn’t expect to be such good friends with Bear Cub and Puck.”

“Yeah, well, Dave’s interesting,” Kurt said. “We’ve put our issues in the past. And Noah is quite the enigma. He was such an asshole over the years, but he’s been one of the people always in my corner.”

“I see that now,” Sebastian agreed. “He’s the one who got all four of us together in the first place.”

“Really?”

“He couldn’t stand to see you looking so depressed after all that crap with Bland,” Sebastian explained. “So he got Sam on board, and called Dave, and Dave called me.”

“I can’t believe you guys watched all of my old performances,” Kurt chuckled.

“Yeah, and some of them were pretty bad ass,” Sebastian said.

“Any personal favorites?”

“Hmm, I liked Four Minutes, Le Jazz Hot, Born this Way, Defying Gravity, and I’ll Remember,” Sebastian said after a few moments. “I mean I can appreciate all the songs that we listened to, but those tend to be my favorites.”

“I enjoyed your songs for Regionals,” Kurt offered.

“We had a different set list,” Sebastian said. “It was a bit more risqué, but then I had them changed when we found out about Dave.”

“Oh?” Kurt asked. “And what songs were they?”

“I’m not telling,” Sebastian said.

“Mmm,” Kurt replied, taking his phone out. He had a message from Dave. He texted back, and then quickly texted Nick and Jeff to see if he could get a video or sound file for the original set list. “Dave and Puck are coming back in about a half hour.”

“Sweet,” Sebastian said. “We have a few more trips for boxes, and they promised to bring lunch back. Let’s try to get the rest up here before they get back.”

“I’m game,” Kurt said. Jeff texted back, saying that he would e-mail the videos. They worked quickly and efficiently, emptying the u-haul, and ready to have it taken back to the depot. All four boys ate lunch around their newly erected kitchen table and Kurt waiting until they were almost done before bringing up the risqué song that Sebastian said was originally on the docket for Regionals.

“You had a sexy song?” Puck asked, teasingly.

“Well, we were going to try to beat you by any means necessary,” Sebastian said. “But then we decided to dedicate our songs to Dave instead.”

“What sexy song?” Dave asked.

“I told Kurt I wasn’t going to say,” Sebastian said smugly.

“But you didn’t say that Jeff couldn’t tell me,” Kurt said slyly.

“What?!”

“I texted Niff and they emailed me the video from your practice before you changed the set list,” Kurt said, giggling. He pulled the video up on his phone and ‘Whistle’ came over the small speakers and three of the boys were watching raptly. Sebastian just groaned and put his head down on the table.

“Damn Sebby,” Puck whistled.

“I’ll agree,” Dave agreed. Kurt nodded along with the other two and turned to face Sebastian.

“And why didn’t you tell us that you could do all those gymnastics and sexy dancing?” Kurt asked, hip cocked out.

“I may come off as a sexy stud muffin,” Sebastian groaned. “But I’m not usually super out there like this. I put on that show for Bland before, and that’s what you thought of me. I am such an introvert usually.”

“So all that flirty attitude was just a show?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah,” Sebastian groaned. “I’m sure you’ll come to find out what I’m really like. You know how there were already so many boxes in my room when we first got here?”

“Yeah, I had to move them over for some of the stuff we brought,” Puck said.

“Well, they are my books,” Sebastian admitted. “I have a 5.0 GPA at Dalton.”

“Damn, I’m dating a bunch of nerds,” Puck quipped.

“Dating?” Sebastian agreed.

“I haven’t been screwing anyone else,” Puck said. “Not since we were all there for Kurt’s intervention. And we all go out and do stuff together, get dinner. We all still screw each other. Sounds like dating to me.”

“It kind of does,” Dave agreed. “I’m game.”

“I think we’ve been doing this for a few months now,” Kurt said. “I think it’s too late to back out now.”

“Fine,” Sebastian sighed dramatically. “I guess I’m dating you three.”

“Good,” Puck said, leaning over and kissing Sebastian.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“I can’t believe we’re graduating,” Sebastian said.

“It’s only the first four years,” Dave reminded him. Dave had been accepted into the engineering doctoral program. Sebastian was enrolled in the medical school for the fall.

“Well Noah’s been done for 2 years,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Yes, and he works at the hottest restaurant in town,” Dave pointed out. “That’s what he wanted. He wanted a way to provide for himself and his family. And he’s a bad ass cook.”

“And Kurt graduated last week,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Yes, his degree in fashion got him that job at Vogue.com,” Dave pointed out.

“I just can’t believe we made it,” Sebastian sighed. Their lives hadn’t been easy, there had been fights, but he wouldn’t change it for a minute. They finally agreed that they all needed an extra place to do their studies – that didn’t involve a bed being in their study space. Their living room wasn’t large enough for all their needs so they made a big decision. Puck’s room was designated as the bedroom – they ordered one of those custom beds that fit like 8 people, so they would have enough room. Dave’s room had a drafting table and a desk in the corner, and a tricked out computer for his design programs. Kurt’s room had rolling racks of clothes and several different sewing machines. He had a desk in the corner for when he was drawing sketches. All of the boys had Kurt Hummel originals in their wardrobes at this point. Sebastian’s room was full of bookshelves and a large desk with a decent computer. He was in pre-med and decided that he needed just a place of solitude for his studies – his own personal library. Puck got free reign of the kitchen. He was the cook in the family and made a bunch of meals that were easy for the other to do when he had to work. He worked Wednesday to Sunday from 4 to 10 for now. He was the dinner chef, and working toward the goal of executive chef. Their kitchen was tricked out with a lot of multipurpose gadgets. Their living room had a relatively large sectional and a huge television.

“We did though,” Dave said. “And we are still going to reach our goals.”

“I know,” Sebastian sighed. “There will be two doctors in the family.”

“Yup,” Dave agreed. “And two famous people.”

“That’s true,” Sebastian agreed. “I can’t believe that Kurt’s going to be working for Vogue.”

“Yeah, well, I can remember being schooled on that very early on,” Dave said. “I had to know the difference between the major fashion magazines.”

“Yeah, thankfully I have family in France, and I grew up hearing all that from them,” Sebastian laughed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“We did it!” Kurt said cheerily.

“Not exactly how I would have wanted,” Puck groused.

“We can’t legally do what we want,” Sebastian pointed out.

“But this was definitely the next best thing,” Dave said.

The four of them were leaving Mr. Smythe’s new New York office. He had worked on several legal documents for the quartette. They couldn’t get married legally, unless they paired off in twos and no one wanted to go through that fight again. They got their will’s done up, living wills, and durable power of attorney. They all carried cards that allowed them to make medical decisions and be there when only ‘family’ was allowed. That was one thing that Sebastian insisted upon – being in the medical field, he saw this happen more often than not and was determined that it wasn’t going to happen to his family.

They still lived in the same apartment they had in college – it was set up perfect for their needs, why change that? Sebastian was a doctor, and a surprise to all of them, a pediatrician. Puck was a restaurant owner. He owned a restaurant not too far from the apartment, and it was doing fairly well. Dave was working for an engineering firm in what others might feel was a terrible sector – wastewater. But he had job stability. No one really wanted to work in wastewater, but there was always a need for engineers. He was working on designing new infrastructure that would update the practically ancient system in New York City. Kurt was opening his first clothing line and was picked to participate in New York Fashion Week this year.

This was the day they were legally tied together, and no one regretted it one bit.

END


End file.
